


Like A Sunflower Seeking The Sun

by puridy, Thefrostyxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is an Emperor, Akashi logic is the best logic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire Emblem AU, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Golden Deer Route, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Pining, Violence, War... it never changes..., nothing new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puridy/pseuds/puridy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefrostyxx/pseuds/Thefrostyxx
Summary: Upon enrolling into Garreg Mach Officer's Academy, Furihata Kouki never thought that he would be so close to Akashi Seijuurou, the apparent heir of Adestrian Empire. And he never thought how extreme Akashi would go for his belief.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 42
Kudos: 62





	1. The Academy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a purely self-indulgent Fire Emblem: Three Houses AU that nobody asked for but I write anyway. 
> 
> The title is and modified from Fire Emblem: Three Houses soundtrack cause apparently, I lack originality.

“What brings you to Garreg Mach?”

It’s a basic question, a regular small talk that is usually addressed to the new student in Garreg Mach Officers Academy. A conversation opener, and the answer should be simple enough. 

Except, Kouki couldn’t answer it. He is, honest to Goddess, froze in front of the red-headed boy, while his half-functioning mind was busy digging an intellectual answer like Garreg Mach Officers Academy students supposed to do. But his mind was blank, his tongue was tied, and he could feel sweat dripping down his skin, soaking his new, shiny Academy uniform. 

Sure, in the end, Kouki managed to spurt out an answer, a simple “studying,” with a stutter and at the cost of a cut tongue as he stumbled and fell face first. He could feel the iron taste of the blood in his mouth and the embarrassment flushing his skin when the redhead left him with a nod and tiny smile, which was horrible, but it was nothing compared to how he felt because what kind of lame person stutters and falls in front of a fellow student?

“Well, almost everyone is, when in front of _this_ particular student,” Tetsuya spoke, when Kouki called himself stupid for the hundredth time while burying his face in one of the books he read. His expressionless face did not hint at any emotion, but somehow Kouki could feel Tetsuya pitying him. “Noble or commoner, I think everyone is bound to be scared of Akashi-kun, even if only a little. It was a completely normal reaction, especially considering his status.”

It’s true, because… Not only Akashi Seijuurou is the House Leader of Black Eagle, but he is also Prince of Adestrian Empire, the heir to the throne, Mr Perfect in every field, etc etc. His title could even outsize The Giant Crawler.

But instead of whining it out loud, Kouki only pulled himself out of the book and stared at his blue-haired friend. “But you’re not scared of him.”

Tetsuya did not look at him, but there was a tiny tug on the corner of his lips. “When you’ve been put to face with death many times, Kouki-kun, you would have less things to fear.”

Kouki couldn’t tell if it was a joke, but judging from the humour in Tetsuya’s eyes, he thought that maybe it _is_. But then again, he did not have much time to think about it, for Tetsuya distracted him with giving ten reasons why being intimidated by Akashi Seijuurou is normal, and then proceeded with ten ways to avoid bumping into him. The monastery is big, and they’re from different houses. Theoretically, it’s easy to avoid the boy.

-

_Theoretically._

Because here he is, burying his face into the book about the history of Duscur as he steals another glance to Akashi Seijuurou, who is reading a book gracefully on his seat by the window (how could he even be graceful when reading a book, Kouki did not know). The redhead had been occupying the library for as long as Kouki is, and it started to irk him, because The Library should be a peaceful place for him. A safe place, not a place where he could feel his heart race so quickly and his body sweat in nervousness.

 _It’s not fair_ , Kouki thought. Isn’t Akashi Seijuurou an apparent heir to the throne of the oldest Empire all across Fodlan? Doesn’t he have a lot of Imperial tasks on his hand to be handled? Doesn’t he have another additional task as the leader of Black Eagle House? How could he leisurely spend so much time in the library? Almost as much as Kouki, it seemed. Because Akashi usually comes in not long after him, and leaves not long before Kouki, who always leaves when it’s time for the library to be closed. Sometimes he had Mibuchi Reo, his trusted vassal, around with him. But most of the time, Akashi would be alone. Alone and intimidating.

It took Kouki only a few days before he gave up and borrowed the books he wanted to read to his room instead. Kouki thanked himself for coming up with such a brilliant idea that made it possible for him to read in peace again until he realized that he was always short on resources for his studies due to the limited amount of books he could borrow. He had to go back and forth to the library to swap the book he had not finished reading (cause he did not want to pay the penalty fee) with the ones that had the right reference for his studies, and it frustrated him to no end. 

And after just a week, he decided to steel himself and stayed in the library where Akashi Seijuurou is also in, glueing his eyes to the pages of the book he read every time Akashi’s strong presence graced the room.

He could do this. _He could do this_.

They shared the peace and silence for a few weeks, until one day, Kouki mumbled about Wyvern and Demonic Beast within Akashi’s earshot. The redhead apparently couldn’t resist offering information about the matter. Soon, a discussion took place and branched into other matters that brought Akashi to sit on Kouki’s table. 

In the middle of a discussion about the outside world, Kouki realized that Akashi Seijuurou is not as scary as he thought, though the redhead spoke in a strange manner. It is too formal and too uptight for his age (Kouki often thinks that maybe it’s because of their gap of intelligence, but he caught Akashi using words that had not been used for two generations, so Kouki thinks that maybe it’s his “Noble” way of speaking). 

That one discussion changed everything. They are starting to sit on the same table, and Kouki starts to see Akashi as fellow student, instead of The Future Emperor.

Their conversation always varied each and every day, but their favourite subject was about places across Fodlan; the hidden gems in each territory, the strange creatures found in the region, and the unique dishes. Akashi, of course, had more to talk about, since he had learned about more places. But he always let Kouki tell him more about The Leicester Alliance territory, especially about Derdriu. Akashi admitted that he had never visited Derdriu, due to its distance from Enbarr. Kouki happily offered information, and only after three days of talking about Leicester Alliance, he thought that he might strain the subject. He decided to shift the conversation to Fraldarius territory. Akashi stared at him in a way that made Kouki stop talking, and turned his face away from the redhead. 

The Prince chuckled. “Please,” he said. “Do continue.”

 _How, when you look at me like that?_ Kouki thought, not trusting himself to speak it out loud cause he was so damn sure that he would stutter. “Um,” he said. “I’m just thinking that… perhaps... you don’t like Fraldarius?”

“No, pardon me,” Akashi answered, his gentle smile was shown, much to Kouki’s relief. “It is taking me by surprise that you have visited the Kingdom territory. I assumed that since you’re from the Alliance, you have never traveled past its territory. My apologies. I should have not made any assumptions about anyone.”

Kouki chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I just never tell you that the reason I travelled so much is that my parents used to be merchants,” he spoke. “The grandmother from my mom’s side is from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, so of course we have visited Fraldarius. That’s where she came from. But it was the only time we went there because the journey was too far and too expensive, even back then when business was good. After the Ordelia territory was left in a wreck due to the Hrym rebellion, my parents kinda lost everything they had and starting over is not exactly easy. So yeah, we never make the journey again. It’s probably different from what I remember, though. I must talk to Tatsuya-senpai one of these days to know more about what Fraldarius is like right now.”

Akashi’s smile falters a little. There was a heartbeat of silence before Akashi turned his eyes back to Kouki. “I apologize, Furihata-kun.”

“Uh… may I know why are you apologizing?”

“My Father was the one who made the decision to invade Ordelia territory after the Hrym rebellion,” he said. “The territory, and by expansion, your family’s business, were in a wreck because of his decision. And for that, I offer my apologies.” 

Kouki paused, staring at Akashi who, despite looking grim, still managed to look beautiful. Kouki thought about the statue of Saint Cethleann, and thought that Akashi would look as beautiful should someone make a statue of him someday. But then Akashi let out a tiny smile, probably mirroring Kouki’s expression. 

And Kouki finally remembered that Akashi is probably waiting for his answer. “Uh… yeah, so I’ve heard,” he spoke, a smile never leaving his lips as he subconsciously scratched his cheek. “But it’s in the past. My family is doing alright right now, hence they can pay for my tuition here in Garreg Mach. Besides…” he paused for a while, staring at the table and wondering if he should say the next words. But upon thinking about Akashi's glum expression, and how he apologized for something he did not do, make Kouki decide to just go ahead and say it instead. “You should not apologize for your father’s sins. You are not responsible for the past. You are a prince, so I’d say… instead of apologizing for what happened in the past, perhaps you can focus on… being a better Emperor than your father was?” 

Akashi gave Kouki a warm, big smile that made Kouki blush and his heart flutter. Kouki coughed a little, being choked by his own nervousness for daring to give such obvious advice to the heir apparent of the Empire. But Akashi thanked him, so Kouki thought that maybe for once, he did not speak of a dumb thing.

-

Moon after moon passed, and Kouki was getting closer to Akashi. They often discussed together in the library. Kouki’s first impression of Akashi’s first scary impression is gone as he was presented with gentle, soft-hearted Akashi (he had dropped the formalities in the third moon they’re sitting together in the library, and started to call him by his given name in the fourth moon) who often brought up death and war as a joke (quite a strange joke, indeed. But having grown in a castle around Generals and a Father as a warmonger, Kouki thought that perhaps it can’t be helped, though he often had a hard time deciding whether Akashi is joking or not), who often laughed at Kouki’s own joke and his fascinations to Wyvern and bows. Akashi sometimes took the time to teach him Sorcery and Axe-wielding, and Kouki taught him bows and arrows. They often sat side to side in the training grounds after their practice together, talking about Wyverns, war strategy, and powerful weapons for combat.

On day twelve of Verdant Rain Moon, Kouki found himself in Akashi’s quarter, with shirt unbuttoned and his bare feet under Akashi’s blanket. 

He did not know how their study session turned into something like this. They were laughing together as they talked about the right Ores to forge weapons, and all of a sudden, they’re staring at each other. And then Akashi’s lips were on his, soft, yet firm. Like he had waited for this. Kouki kissed back, and then their hands were on each other, exploring each other’s body. 

They did not do anything more than kissing and groping, however. The main reason must be because Kouki was shivering and stuttering like a Wyvern with a broken wing. He did not know what kind of face he made, because then Akashi stopped unbuttoning Kouki’s shirt and pulled away. He let out a little smile, a silent apology. And Kouki smiled back, embarrassed. He could feel blood rose to his cheeks. 

Kouki imagined that maybe Akashi would want more than that, but he did not push it. He simply put his arms around Kouki as the thunder rumbled in the distance, indicating a violent storm coming. Akashi pressed his forehead to Kouki’s side.

“Is this okay?” he whispered as he tightened his embrace a little.

Kouki nodded, and they stayed like that for a while. Maybe minutes, maybe hours. Kouki couldn’t tell. Akashi did not speak a word, and Kouki did not even try to make a conversation. His heart was pounding too hard for him to try to form coherent words, for one. And although it was raining heavily outside and the cold wind rushed into the gaps of the window making the light of the candle dance, it’s really, really warm with Akashi’s hand around his waist. 

Kouki watched the candlelight dance in the walls, lulled to sleep with Akashi’s soothing breath beside him.

He might drift off to sleep, until the sound of thunder rips the silence, making Kouki flinch. Akashi tightened his hold on him in response, as though trying to protect him from the storm. 

“Kouki?” 

Another thunder rumbles in the sky, and Kouki squirmed closer to Akashi. 

There was a little humour in Akashi’s voice when he asked, “afraid of thunder?” 

“Mmmm,” Kouki spoke quietly, ashamed of his cowardice. He felt like he needed to protect his pride, so he continued. “I’m not… It’s just… they remind me of the invasion. I hate it.” 

A beat of silence. Then, a breath. “The invasion?” 

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Akashi replied. “May I know why the thunder reminds you of the invasion, Kouki?”

Kouki tilted his head a little, staring right at a pair of red eyes. He was embarrassed, but he felt safe in Akashi’s embrace. He felt like with Akashi by his side, he could face anything, could squash down the terrifying memory that usually could have him succumb under its terror.

So he told Akashi.

“I don’t know, it just does,” he said. “After the Hrym rebellion was squashed, The Empire invaded Ordelia territory as a punishment for aiding the rebellion. It was late at night when The Empire’s Army attacked my village. There were dark mages, taking children in the territory for God knows what purpose. But of course, the parents are fighting back and there was a battle in the village. My mom hid me and my brother in empty barrels and fled the town. I did not see anything, but I heard everything. The screams, the cries, the sound of swords, the crack of woods, and the fire. It sounded like a storm, but it’s horrible.” 

Kouki paused as another thunder rumbled outside. He flinched a little, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Akashi. He tightened his hold on Kouki’s waist, as if he could protect him from his memories. 

“Kouki…”

“No, please don’t apologize on behalf of your father again, Sei. It’s not your fault. In fact, it’s probably not your father’s fault. It’s Viscount Aomine's fault for starting the rebellion. Or Margrave Kuroko, the head of House Ordelia, for aiding the rebellion. Or… maybe the fault is in the Goddess herself. After all, the rebellion wouldn’t happen at all if it wasn’t because of Crests.”

“I do not know you resent the Crests and the Goddess,” Akashi spoke. “I assumed you’re a devout believer to the teachings of Seiros.”

“You assumed a lot of things about me, huh?” Kouki laughed weakly, his voice is still heavy from sleep. “I don’t resent the Crests or the Goddess. I mean, Crests are The Goddess’ gift to us humans, a powerful heritage to help create order in Fodlan. Without the existence crests, we wouldn’t be able to form a noble system as it is now and there would be even worse battle for power and wealth. However, I just… imagine that the Goddess, with Her ocean of wisdom, would perhaps consider that humans are creatures of war. Of course, something as powerful will easily be abused, no matter how strong the Church of Seiros told us not to do so”

“Indeed,” Akashi spoke. “I think Crests is creating more harm and injustice in this world. It is unfair, how people like Haizaki, who clearly could not lead people, were born with Crest while someone like you did not. The crests, along with the teachings of Seiros, is a corrupt system that should not exist at all.”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Kouki laughed again. “I mean, regardless of the small number of people who disobey the Church and abuse the power of their crests, It is still important to create order in the world. If crests truly only cause trouble to humanity, then The Church would have changed the order since a long time ago.”

Akashi paused, a little bit too long that Kouki thought that maybe he fell asleep and the discussion is over. But then, when he’s lulled into another sleep, he could hear Akashi speak.

“And what would you feel, Kouki,” Akashi asked. “If someone were to change that order?”

Kouki would reply, would laugh at that idea because of its absurdity, but the storm is easing up outside, reduced into a sleep-inducing rain. And Akashi is very, very warm. 

-

The following week, Kouki would think about how warm Akashi’s quarter was, how beautiful Akashi looked in the morning, and how he swore that he would give Akashi what he wanted should there be another night like that. Kouki is ready. He would kiss Akashi back, without hesitation. And he would let Akashi do what he wants without shivering…

But there was never any more chance. 

That soft-looking Akashi, with his warm embrace, hush words, and soft lips, seemed like a dream now, in the midst of war by the gate of Garreg Mach, where Akashi stood with Axe on his hand and fire in his eyes, full of hatred. 

“As the new Emperor of The Adestrian Empire, I declare war against the Church of Seiros,” he shouted, not as loud as The Imperial Army’s battle cry that follows after him, but his words spit venom nevertheless. There were flames in his eyes, to the point that Kouki thought that he saw gold glinting in one of his eyes. He couldn’t be sure. Because as the Imperial Army marched towards the church, Kouki and a few students specializing in bows were sent to the right-wing of the Monastery, manning a ballista to help repel the enemy’s flying units.

Kouki could feel tears welling in his eyes as he shot another arrow on his ballista, hitting an enemy’s Wyvern.

The creature howled in pain, and usually Kouki would flinch to that sound. But there were too many sounds, too many things going on at once. He couldn’t dwell on his pain upon seeing hurting Wyverns. 

Kouki loaded the ballista with arrows one after another, tirelessly. But the number of Imperial Army seemed to be limitless. They kept coming, even when Kouki had finally run out of arrows.

He did not have the time to stop. When the enemy’s cavaliers break through the second gate, Kouki grabs his iron axe. He was not as talented as Akashi, but he would do what he could. Because he knew that no matter how insignificant, his help was needed. After all, they were outnumbered and unprepared. 

“Go,” Takekora, his Class Professor, pushed him away as Kouki threw himself, trying to protect his Professor from an attack. “Leave, Furihata Kouki, leave Garreg Mach at once. We are losing. And I won’t let any of my students die here.” 

So Furihata Kouki fled from Garreg Mach, head turned in hope to see Akashi Seijuurou for one last time. But among the pool of blood and the bright red of the Imperial Army soldiers’ uniform, Kouki couldn’t tell where he was anymore.

-

Kouki does see Akashi Seijuurou now. He is everywhere, because his face is printed in posters everywhere, in a campaign against the teaching of Seiros.

The invasion of the Garreg Mach Monastery turned out to be the start of war across Fodlan. The Adestrian Empire aggressively attacked the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, after they announced their support to the Church. Their resistance was met with horrible doom, with Prince Haizaki being executed. The Empire claimed almost all of the Kingdom's territory in five years' time and turned it into a Dukedom. As for the Leicester Alliance, they remained neutral. Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi as the House Leader never claimed his support to the Church, nor he ever declared an alliance with The Empire. 

But Kouki knew that sooner or later, once The Adestrian Empire was done claiming the rest of Faerghus territory, they would march towards the Alliance. 

Akashi Seijuurou would never be satisfied until he erased the Seiros’ followers across Fodlan.

In the last five years, The Five Leaders of the Alliance have had quarrels of this too. The talk about joining or fighting against The Empire had been the main issue they argued about in the Round Table Meeting that Kouki attended since he was employed as a Knight of House Ordelia two years ago. He was not directly invited, of course. But as Tetsuya’s knight, Kouki had to guard his employer during said meetings.

So there he was, standing by the door behind Tetsuya and Margrave Kuroko, listening how Duke Midorima convinced the other attendees to join The Empire to avoid a massacre, especially that since the Alliance have little military power compared even to the former Kingdom of Faerghus.

Usually, at this point the other Leaders would argue and the meeting would be inconclusive and postponed on to the next, with Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi as their Leader abstaining from the votes. However, Kiyoshi stood proud today, a smile on his lips when he gave place to his wife, Duchess Riko, to introduce a man who stood behind her throughout the meeting. 

His name is Kagami Taiga, she said. He was flashy, with his red hair, red eyes, and his tall figure that easily made him the most solid built person in the room. The only thing that is flashier than this man is the sword that he soon unsheathed when instructed by Duchess Riko.

It’s The Sword of the Creator, a legendary sword that was once wielded by the King of Liberation. 

A Heroes’ Relic should not bring much change to the fact that Leicester Alliance’s military is much smaller than that of The Empire’s. But Tetsuya’s Father and Duchess Riko seemed to share the same thought; that this Kagami Taiga has the power equal to the King of Liberation. He could help the Alliance win the war if they play the game right. 

Doubts are rising, and of course Duke Midorima would be the most vocal about it. However, with Duke Kiyoshi voted to fight against The Empire, their meeting is now concluded, and shaping up into a more productive planning. 

Duchess Riko, despite her gender and young age, is a brilliant strategist. People have little choice but to agree when she proposes something, because it is usually logical and doable. This time, too, she proved to be ahead of everyone by not suggesting to declare an open war like the Kingdom did. 

“Instead, we will form a secret Resistance Army,” she spoke. “A small, but effective number of Army to infiltrate The Empire to open a path for our troops to march towards Kyoto. Of course, Taiga, with his experience in battle from his mercenary days, will lead the troops. However, to ensure success, we need someone to infiltrate the bridge and break in a path. Someone who is barely noticeable, and very good in concealing himself.”

“So you mean we have to send my son to the front line of the invasion,” Margrave Kuroko spoke. 

“Only until we managed to take over Fort Merceus,” she said lightly, as if Fort Merceus is not the most impregnable fort in the world. “And this is a risky move, My Lord. But I believe that it’s the best strategy to fight against them without risking too many casualties. If we let them attack us first and let their Army step foot in our territory, how many of our civilians will suffer? Surely, you have learned a lesson from the failed Hrym Rebellion, have you not?”

Kouki agreed to this plan so much, since it means that they would fight in Empire territory instead of bringing the horror of war to their house. It’s scary, to fight in a land unknown in which the enemy has the advantages. But he thought of Hanabi, his little niece. He thought of Hanabi’s smiles and her laughter, and then Kouki decided that he would do anything to prevent his lovely niece from experiencing the same thing as he did when he was a little boy.

Tetsuya apparently thought the same, and agreed to that plan. Kouki did not think twice when his friend asked for his assistance in the covert mission to take over The Great Bridge of Myrddin, the huge bridge that connects The Empire and The Alliance. In fact, Kouki felt honoured. It is a very important mission, because if they can take over the bridge from The Empire’s Army, it will be easier to block the Empire’s Army from entering Alliance territory while they were marching towards Enbarr.

The task was simple, Kouki would take The East Watchtower, while Tetsuya take the West Watchtower. They would put the guards out with a sleep potion and pull the lever to open the gate, so that Taiga’s troops could launch the surprise attack. With so little preparations, they would not be able to call for help and would be forced to surrender. If anything goes well, the invasion would take very minimum casualties, as Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi would prefer. 

Kouki was a plain and easily overlooked guy, and Tetsuya was practically invisible, especially now that he has mastered concealing magic. It should be easy enough to do. 

However, no one imagined that Reo, Akashi’s trusted vassal and a very talented Seer, would be there on the day of the infiltration. A noble of her rank shouldn’t be there, but there she was, standing at the gate of the Watchtower as she stared at Kouki. Though he was in Adestrian Empire’s uniform, and they have never seen each other for five years, he could see that Reo recognized him. 

“Kou-chan?” She asked, surprised. “Why are you here in the midst of Imperial Army’s troops? Aren’t you a knight to the House of Ordelia now? Did he fire you? Are you now Gloucester Knight sent to help strengthen the bridge? Oh… we are under attack, aren’t we?”

And of course, being an excellent Seer and commander she was, Reo managed to capture Kouki and mobilize the soldiers in short notice to defend the bridge inside and out.

The battle sounded bigger than Kouki predicted, and he was sure that there were more casualties than the Sovereign Duke would like to hear. But at least, Tetsuya did not get caught. Because at the end of the day, there were only Kouki and three other knights from the House of Riegan in the prisoner carriage when he heard Reo’s voice. 

“Send a message to His Highness that there was a rebellion from an unknown army. It is most probably from the Alliance, but I’m not sure which houses are involved aside from House of Ordelia,” she said. “Myrddin is being claimed by this force for now. But I advise to not send backup, as we have thoroughly lost. This… army, whoever they are, is quite strong. They were led by someone who wielded the legendary Sword of the Creator. However, I do not believe this army would stay at Myrddin. I believe they are heading towards Enbarr, so I advise His Highness to bulk up security in Fort Merceus.”

Kouki let out a sigh. The plan worked. Not as well as they hoped for, since The Empire had learned of the presence of the Resistance Army, and Kagami Taiga’s power has been recognized. But for now, they’re winning.

Despite the discomfort of the iron wall he leaned in, Kouki smiled. The Imperial Army wouldn't be able to enter the Alliance territory with ease, now. His home is safe. Hanabi would be safe.

His musings were interrupted when he heard Reo speak again. “I will arrive at the capitol in two days. And though we lost the bridge, we managed to capture a few prisoners that we can question later. His Majesty, especially, would be very pleased with someone I brought with me.”

Kouki paused for a moment, his heart was dropping as he figured who else was captured for Reo to say that. Was it one of the noble? Is it Tetsuya? 

There was a knock on the iron carriage, proceeding by Reo’s voice. 

“Kou-chan, I’ll see you again in two days, yeah?”

It took Kouki some time to realize that Reo was talking about _him_. He is _the_ _prisoner_.

And he would likely be reunited with Akashi very, very soon. 

-

When Kouki opened his eyes, he stared at a fancy painted roof of Blue Moon and a few figures in noble attire dancing with joy. He had never seen such a beautiful painting, so he is definitely not in Ordelia Castle. In fact, he never saw this kind of painting in Riegan Castle too. The painting looked old, as if it was from another era. 

Kouki took some time to recollect his memory, but once he heard a voice, he soon realized where he was and how he got there. 

“Welcome back, Kouki,” he could hear a familiar calm voice, and Kouki turned his head to him. 

Akashi sat in a regal looking small cushion, his Imperial Red Royal Outfit making him look even more graceful, and yet Kouki is terrified of him. There was a smile that reminded Kouki of the boy who he nestled in a small quarter in the monastery, but Akashi’s furrowed brows reminded him of the Emperor that started a war and killed hundreds of soldiers. 

“I’m glad that you are well,” Akashi spoke again, and somehow, his presence, the coldness in his voice, is making Kouki mad. He got up from his… bed? But did not think twice to snarl at Akashi.

“You won’t get anything from me,” Kouki shot a glare at Akashi. His voice is still heavy from sleeping for Goddess know how long, but he hoped that his glare is enough to antagonize Akashi. “You better kill me now. I won’t spill anything.”

Akashi sighed. “And here I thought we could have a civil reunion,” he said quietly. “I have no desire to torture you for information, Kouki. I am here merely to greet you.”

“Like I’d believe that!” Kouki snarled again. In his panic state, he turned his head, searching for allies. However, he realized that it’s only the two of them in the room. “Where are the others? The other knights that you captured?” 

“Lower your voice down, Kouki. It is unseemly,” Akashi spoke, not affected by Kouki’s distress. “They’re alive. They’re in the dungeons under the castle right now.”

“And I am here, why?”

“You're an old friend, in spite of your feelings against my campaign,” Akashi replied. “Being in a decent room is only what you deserve.”

“And you deserve to be in hell, but here you are instead, in an extravagant castle.”

At that, Akashi stood from his cushion. His movement is sudden and swift, and his expression darkened, making Kouki shivered in fear.

“Watch your mouth, Kouki,” Akashi hissed as he loomed over him. “Those who defy me usually end up dead.”

The young Kouki would cower, would be scared of the intimidating aura that Akashi emitted. But he is not the boy who fell face first in Akashi’s mere presence anymore. He’s a knight, who had survived many battles. He could at least stand his ground. Kouki clenched his fists, as he spoke, voice shivering from fear, anger, and mockery. “And wouldn’t it be a noble way to die, to defy the evil in the world.”

At that, Akashi let out a burst of laughter that is thick with bitterness. “Must be pleasant, to live with such naivete,”

Kouki did not speak, waiting for The Emperor to continue. 

“The saints of the world, _the Progenitor Goddess_ herself, is the true evil of the world, my dear Kouki. Had you not been thrown inside a barrel by your parents, you would have learned of this truth sooner.”

Kouki blinked once, shook by the fact that Akashi remembered his story when the redhead spoke again. 

“Have you ever learned of what happened to the abducted children in Ordelia territory, Kouki?” he asked, letting out a maniacal smile that made Kouki’s stomach churn. “To Tetsuya himself? Surely you remembered that once upon a time, Margrave Kuroko’s only son was missing?” 

Kouki thought of the past, when his family was forced to move out of Ordelia territory. Even far in Derdriu, they heard of that news. They heard of Margrave Tetsuya’s desperation in finding his son. 

“Those children were sent into facilities in the dungeons, hidden from the sunlight. They were experimented on, to see if Crests could be transferred to a commoner, to ordinary children. Most of them did not survive the Crest experiment, so their bodies were discarded without proper burial. A handful of children who survived were not so lucky. They were cursed to live a short life, becoming paralyzed, and some were even losing their mind. I guess Tetsuya never told you this, because he was ashamed of what he had become. Surely you ever wonder why he was always falling first during the Mock Battle, or why he avoided physical activities so much and focusing on Sorcery?”

Kouki widened his eyes as he, once again, thought of Tetsuya, his lean figure, his broken smile, and how he made jokes about death so easily, and it made Kouki sick just to imagine what happened to him.

“Yes, he was one of those rare survivors. He was a failed experiment to which the objective was injecting two crests at one body. He lived, despite being a failed subject. And since his origin was known, he was sent back to his house. However, other children were not so fortunate. The commoners kids? The homeless kids? They were abandoned, left to survive on their own and in the end, they were dying of starvation. That could have been you, Kouki. Should your parents fail in their attempt to escape that night, that could have been _your_ fate,” he said coldly, but his voice did not lose its weight. 

“And how did you know this?” Kouki spoke, trying to get those terrible images off his mind. He wanted to puke, he wanted to cry, but instead he bit his lower lip.

Akashi paused for a while, and Kouki thought that he won’t get any answer, that perhaps Akashi was making that story up. But then the redhead’s eyes bore into his. 

“Because I was one of those kids,” he answered. “Those dark mages were controlled by my Father. They experimented on my brothers and sisters, and on me. When I came out as the first success, they started to widen their sick experiments to other children. Those who did not want to risk their children, offered the homeless and children abducted from war. There were hundreds, thousands of children who were abducted and suffered for this.”

Akashi’s eyes darken as he recalled those memories, and it pained Kouki so much that he wanted to empathize with Akashi. But then Akashi turned his gaze back to him and Kouki instantly knew that this boy is also the man who ordered execution to Prince Haizaki and his loyal followers. The man who ordered the invasion of Garreg Mach and killed his fellow classmates, his teachers.

“All those sufferings are because of Crests. Because the teachings of Seiros named those who bear Crests as nobles that people are doing horrible things to children like Tetsuya, _like me_ , just to be worthy of that title. It is because of what you call ‘gift to humanity’ that people have to suffer. That my trash of a Father killed all nine of my sisters and brothers. He was a devout believer, yet he killed all of his children simply because they do not bear crests. All except me. Now, Kouki, would you still call him a Saint? Would you still dare call the teachings all about peace and justice?”

Kouki could see it in Akashi’s eyes, the pain, the survivor’s guilt. The true weight of being the Emperor. Kouki knew that his words would fall into deaf ears, but Akashi always fostered some kind of courage within him, so he replied, “But it is not the teaching that is wrong. It is the people who practice it wrong.”

Akashi gritted his teeth. “You have realized how horrible the teachings of Seiros, haven’t you? You spoke of this.”

Kouki would ask what the hell Akashi is talking about, but then he remembered the room in the middle of the storm in Verdant Rain Moon, a sleepy talk, a warm embrace, and how Akashi’s piercing gaze tainted the memory that Kouki cherished the most. 

Upon learning Kouki’s reaction, Akashi let out a cunning smile. “Deep down, I know you understand the teachings of Seiros is nothing but a source of suffering and chaos. Erasing it entirely, down to its very last believer, will bring us to the dawn of a better world.”

Kouki let out a bitter laugh, a result of frustration and fear of the boy in front of him. “Then pray tell, Sei, what awaits us in this _better world_ built upon the blood and destruction?” 

Akashi did not reply. He stared at Kouki, his red and gold eyes piercing him as a sword would. It was menacing, and though Kuoki wanted nothing more than to cower under his gaze, Kouki braved himself instead and stared back at him.

The redhead’s stance relaxed, but there was still fury in his eyes as he sighed. “I will not kill you,” Akashi decided. “I will not let you die until you see how corrupt the teachings of Seiros truly is. Until you thank me, praise me, for creating a world.”

Kouki would spat, would curse to Akashi and his impossible wish. But the redhead had turned his heels, locking the beautifully ornamented door behind him, leaving Kouki all alone.

Kouki laid his head back on the mattress that he was on, feeling tired as though he had just run around Riegan territory twice. And he thought that this kind of tiredness has nothing to do with him doing anything, and has everything to do with his heart breaking into pieces.


	2. The Crimson Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata Kouki wakes up in a makeshift prison in The Emperor's Castle, not expecting to find the Akashi Seijuurou he once cared about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you again for reading this story! 
> 
> If you notice that there's a huge improvement in this chapter, it's because I get tremendous help developing this chapter from puridy. So yeah, if you enjoy the first chapter, I promise you can enjoy this one even more :D  
> although, I have to warn you that it's a train of angst from here on;_;
> 
> puridy: Hi this is puridy. It is an honor to help an author who loves Akafuri and FE3h as much as I do. I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as we do and oh yea prepare for the angst.
> 
> For more feels, as you read this story, you can also listen to Fire Emblem Three Houses OST: "Unfulfilled" that you can find here (specifically at the second last part of this chapter):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ibAr42XpVxU&t=324s

Kouki’s eyes remained open that night. He peered out the window with a view of the city of Enbarr down below, completed by the full moon that hung out in the starry skies. While it was common for him to have a hard time sleeping at night, this is the night that Kouki felt particularly alert. It’s not helping that he is in fact locked up in the belly of the enemy's lair. 

Kouki jumped at the sound of the door being opened and turned his head to see Reo coming in with her cheerful angelic smile. 

“Kou-chan, you look so weary, let me help you”, said Reo in a sing-song voice.

Before Kouki could open his mouth to deny, Reo chanted a spell, “Sleeeeeep, my dear.”

Kouki wanted to move, but he was so overwhelmed with sleepiness that his vision became black as his body started to drop towards the floor before he could even run.

\- 

Kouki woke up with his head throbbing and groaned in pain. He felt like a newborn child who just woke up into this new world he is in. He tried to recollect his journey from Myrddin to Enbarr but no avail, only his memory of Reo speaking to him remained.

Kouki looked around. This time he wasn’t in the room that he was in before.

Kouki had never visited Enbarr before, much less visited any of its castles. Hell, he could count with one hand, the time he visited the Empire territory before the war began. From his experience in visiting and getting the chance to explore the old castles in Riegan and Gloucester territory, Kouki could assume that he’s in fact inside a nobleman’s closet. No other room would have a large mirror placed on one side of the wall, and a huge window next to it for lighting, yet he never recalled closets having iron bars. He touched the iron bars only to be surprised that the iron bars were in fact recently made. The iron bars being part Enbarr’s style of interior decorating was highly unlikely, leaving the option that this place is, in fact, his newly made prison.

 _Wow. How generous_ , Kouki’s eyes rolled.

With this information, he realised he had the longest sleep in a while. Due to his anxiety, he would be lucky to be able to sleep for more than six hours but thanks to the war, that sort of luxury disappeared. The only way that could make him sleep was, in fact, if someone used the spell, ‘Sleep’ on him. 

_And that happens to be Reo. And when Reo is doing something like this that means Akashi is also behind this._

Another question that entered his mind is why Akashi even bothered to prepare that room at all, especially for him. Kouki is simply one of many Knights tasked to guard Margrave Kuroko’s only son, not a highly ranked noble. The only way Akashi could use him is to bargain with Tetsuya, which makes him next to insignificant. Perhaps Akashi keeps him in hope that Kouki would speak which other Alliance House is involved. 

A small part of him hoped that Akashi still remembers the bond they had in the past. Unfortunately, the reality of war had quashed those thoughts as quickly as they came forth.

The sun glare stopped his rumination which indicates that morning has come. Kouki got up from his mattress and looked out of the window, watching the golden sunrise basking Enbarr and its morning bustles. For the citizens of Enbarr, it was another ordinary day. A peaceful contrast to the war happening outside the walls of Enbarr.

Kouki couldn’t believe that the citizens of Enbarr could simply move on with their lives unaware of the cold harsh reality. He couldn't take it anymore. The fire swelled inside his stomach. He banged the window and screamed.

He wanted the citizens of Enbarr to know that their perfect Emperor had lied to them. His perfection was masking a cruel leader that's claiming lives, taking war prisoners and torturing them till they can no longer twitch.

Nobody even bothered to look up to his scream of distress. Not even the guards guarding the gate below. Kouki tried anything; calling for help, whistling to call for wild Wyverns and Owls that passed by. He continued until he grew hungry and tired. He resigned and slumped his head on the iron bar. For the first time in a while, Kouki felt so lonely.

Hours passed by, and his desperation for food and water soon took over his thoughts, putting aside happy memories that he so desperately clung onto; Hanabi’s laughter, his training session with Tetsuya, Taiga’s battle spirit, Akashi back in the academy days...

Kouki remembered the last time he ever saw Akashi. He was on Greenhouse duty, watering the flowers, admiring the sunflower that had bloomed that day. Furihata felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Akashi smiling at him. Akashi’s smile was soft and sincere, which only made it just as bright and beautiful as the Sunflowers themselves. 

All of the sudden, everything turned dark, Akashi turned slightly older, there were obvious eye bags that made him look tired, and there was a nasty scar on his left cheek, below his golden eye. 

Kouki gulped. This doesn’t feel like his Akashi.

Kouki blinked once, and all of a sudden, he was no longer in the Greenhouse. But instead, he was in a white room, with Akashi in front of him. His feature was basked with golden light from the sun as he smiled but it no longer had the things Kouki loved about it, instead, his smile was broken.

“K…K.. Kashi?”

His voice was so weak and broken that Kouki was not sure if Akashi heard him. He wanted to reach out to him, but before he could muster any strength to do that, the redhead’s arms were raised, and soon, Kouki could feel his warm fingertips touching his chin, followed by the feel of an iron touching the gaps between his lips, letting in freshwater into his mouth. 

Water. _Water_.

Kouki quickly chugged it down with little remains of his strength, drinking as much and as fast as he could. He choked a little, but he forced the water down until his head was tilted up completely, and there was no more water left entering his throat.

Then, he felt the goblet’s rim between his lips again. Kouki continued to drink, letting the water flow down to his innards. Kouki could feel his senses and strength return. By the time another goblet was empty, he could see the color of bright red in front of him.

Realizing that it was Akashi, the memory of the past few days hit him. He pushed himself back to the wall, trying to keep as much distance as possible from Akashi. 

The red-haired Emperor only stared at him as he reached out his arm to Kouki. Having no place nor the power to distance himself further, Kouki flinched, bracing himself for the worst. However, instead of a burning slap or a hit, what he felt next was a gentle thumb over his lower lip, wiping down what tasted like blood. Kouki then could feel Akashi’s thumb warming up, followed by an itch on the area that reminded him of the patched-up wounds as they were healed by white magic. 

“There,” Akashi spoke as he smiled softly. “Your lip was so dry, it got cut from the touching the rim of the goblet.”

Kouki could feel a warmth of white magic spreading from the part where Akashi touched him travelling throughout his body, recovering his strength. For a few moments, Kouki thought of Akashi in their Academy days, the one that he shared meals with in the dining hall. 

_The Akashi that he loved._

But this man in front of him is the Emperor that started a war, leaving a long trail of blood and suffering across Fodlan for years. Kouki gritted his teeth and glared at Akashi in an attempt of defiance. “How does it feel, _Your Majesty_ to not spill somebody’s blood for once?” he asked sardonically. His voice was still hoarse and broken in some parts, but he managed to convey some anger inside his pathetic voice, and it’s a small victory for him.

“But I didn’t want any of the blood spilling to happen,” Akashi spoke softly.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

Akashi sighed. “I brought some food and more water,” he said as he rose to his feet. “Eat up, Kouki. You’ll feel better.”

“Oh so this will make me feel better about the fact that still others are suffering out there because of your selfishness?” Kouki spat angrily. His voice is still a little bit weak, he hoped that his anger was enough to pass some words. Akashi did not make the efforts to listen. He left without a single glance, locking the door behind him with a soft click. 

Next to that door, Kouki could see a tray of food on the table. The smell, the sight, triggers the primal instinct for survival inside him, forcing Kouki to get up and devour the meal without second thought. Normally, he would be cautious about accepting food from the enemy but he couldn’t care less. He can accept the chance of food poisoning. He was already a deadman in this godforsaken prison.

-

Kouki turned his head to the door, to see Akashi entering the room. As he is no longer starving and sleep-deprived, Kouki was able to capture more of Akashi’s features. The redhead looked thinner, his bangs were much shorter and his cheekbones looked more apparent. There was a fresh scar under his left eye. 

“Hello, Kouki,” Akashi greeted with a surprisingly gentle voice. “Did you like the food I brought? I distinctly remember that Omelette Rice is your favorite food, is it not? Or do you wish to eat Alliance-style meals? I can have the chef cook Derdriu-style meat. Or Fish and Beans soup. You used to cook that on kitchen duty back in the Academy days.”

Akashi’s gentle smile only made Kouki uncomfortable. This is the beloved Akashi back in the Academy days but the Akashi talking to him is wearing a war uniform and has started the war with all of Fodlan. 

Kouki turned his head away. It’s easier to antagonize the Redhead when he’s not looking at him. “Must be easy, remembering Academy days when you’re not traumatized by the terror of the war”, Kouki huffed.

Akashi sighed. “it is not easy for me as well, Kouki,” he said. “They were my comrades, and my professors too. I did not enjoy seeing them fall. In fact, I grieved on their passing. I still do.”

“But you’re the one who brought death upon them!” Anger drove Kouki to turn his head to Akashi. He clenched his fists as he glared at the redhead. “You started all of this mess or has that thought escaped your mind after you have killed so many people?”

The redhead leaned back on the cushion he seated in, his glare softened. 

“Truthfully I am aware of the consequences of starting a war in the first place,” he spoke softly. “But I have weighed my options, Kouki. Compared to the number of victims that the Church has claimed in comparison, this war will claim fewer victims considerably. As horrible you might think the war is, this is the best path in the grander scheme of things. A path to creating a world where children would be safe, a world that allows the talented to rise and lead, Crest or no Crest. This is the quickest way to release Fodlan from the Archbishop’s iron fist.” 

Akashi continued, his voice gradually filled with grief.

“Because of the teachings of Seiros, for hundreds of years of its existence, it has made so many people suffer. It has slaughtered even those with the slightest doubt to its principles. I just wish for a new order, one that is just a little less violent than the teaching of Seiros has been. Tell me, Kouki, is it too much to ask?” 

Akashi’s voice held so much guilt, like a child who had just admitted that they stole a cake from the kitchen. Kouki stared at Akashi’s sad eyes, thinking of the horrors and trauma that Akashi experienced when he was a kid. With that he realized Akashi’s point has been proven, he remembered how the students of Garreg Mach monastery watched the bishops of the Western Church’s bishops be executed without an investigation, because of the rumors of their plot against the Archbishop. 

He thought also of Duke Kise, who is forced to have an arranged marriage with a daughter from a small noble house simply because she bears Crest of Noa, even though he clearly loved Kasamatsu-san, a commoner without a Crest. 

He thought of Tatsuya-senpai, a bright talented Paladin, who always gets the short end of the stick simply because he lacks a crest.

Kouki wanted to believe and join in Akash’s cause. He had been away from his home for so long and Akashi is ironically the only one grounding him. But he also remembered how he watched the Knight of Seiros die before his eyes in the midst of chaos in the invasion of Garreg Mach. He remembered Momoi, who bled because she wanted to protect Viscount Aomine’s son. He remembered each and every battle he was sent into, the death of his comrades, the sufferings that the living must experience even after the battle is over. He remembered his own past, the sound of war that still kept him at night even up to this day.

There was an unexplainable ache in Kouki’s heart that was begging to be released. He wanted to scream, wanted to punch the wall until he bleeds. Akashi is his enemy and he is sitting in front of him unequipped and unguarded. Yet Kouki couldn’t bring himself to lash out at the redhead. He couldn’t completely hate the man in front of him. Not when he sounds and looks like the kind boy with his sunflower smile that he used to care about.

Kouki felt so confused.

“You should have let me die,” he spoke, in the absence of something better to say. He could feel tears swelling in his eyes. “You should have left me to starve.”

He could feel Akashi’s red eyes stared at him. “I would never do that to you,” Akashi said. “I didn’t mean to neglect you. I was in a long, exhausting war meeting before making a last-minute decision to head out to Gronder to confront The Resistance Army. Had I not been there, Kotaro would have fallen. A fallen asset would be a huge loss for us.”

“Is bragging all you can do?” Kouki taunts as he attempts to put on a brave face. However he was afraid of what other news he might hear. Did his friends survive the battle? How many were lost? Did anyone get captured?

There was a long pause that created a terrifying silence that Kouki thought for a moment that Akashi fell asleep somehow. He shifted his eyes to the redhead. The emperor was currently staring out to the sunset, but his eyes were wandering somewhere very far, a place Kouki could not reach nor even imagine.

“We lost that battle at Gronder,” Akashi spoke softly, eyes still glued to the setting sun outside the window as if he was talking to himself. “The Resistance Army was small in number, but they’re quite strong. Had we not withdrawn from the battle, we would have suffered more losses.”

Akashi paused again, then, when Kouki thought that the redhead had forgotten of his existence in the room, he stared at him. 

“I can’t bear to handle another loss. This is why I’m here. I want to make sure that you’re well and properly fed. I cannot lose a friend.”

Kouki wanted to laugh at Akashi for the ridiculous statement but all he could say was, “You’ve already lost those friends ever since you’ve decided to invade Garreg Mach.”

“Yes but I’m willing to pay these costs to be where I am now, only just a few steps away to my ultimate goal,” Akashi answered. He leaned closer to Kouki. 

“Tell me, Kouki, House Riegan is involved, aren’t they? Though not directly, as Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi is not joining the Army in the battlefield. I believe they kept their involvement hidden to prevent me from mobilizing the troops from the Dukedom of Faerghus to Derdriu while their best knights were marching towards Enbarr. And as long as I can’t prove their involvement, attacking Derdriu will be considered a radical move, since The Alliance had never made any declaration against my campaign. I would lose some of my allies, while simultaneously losing my hold in Fraldarius and Gautier. It’s a neat strategy.” 

Kouki only remained silent, not willing to talk in case he gave anything away.

“It’s Riko, isn’t it? After all, she’s the only one who can keep up with my strategy on the mock battle back in the Academy.”

Kouki remained silent but this time he was at loss for words. He did not know how Akashi could have figured out their strategy, even down to the reason why Duke Kiyoshi was left behind, a reason that Kouki himself was not talked about. His heart pounded so hard that it could break free from his ribs any moment. Akashi was always known to be a rather observant guy with a remarkable memory. 

Kouki wanted to ask even more, but this could be a trap, for all he knew. Kouki bit his tongue instead and replied, “Like I said, I won’t give anything away.”

Akashi chuckled humorlessly. “A loyal knight, through and through. Fear not, Kouki. I do not expect you to speak anything. After all, you’re a knight of House Ordelia, a relatively small house with small territory of the Alliance. I’m sure you are not in a high enough rank to be given any details of the war strategy. That, and you got captured early on during the infiltration of The Great Bridge of Myrddin,” he stated as a matter of fact.

“Then why am I here?” Kouki asked again, frustrated. “Why do you keep me prisoner?”

“You are not a prisoner!” Akashi said. “I do _not_ keep prisoners. I have killed all of the Knights that Reo caught alongside you in Myrddin when they refused to talk. You are still here because you are still dear to me. Be grateful that I have granted you mercy at all.”

Kouki didn’t want to believe those words at all, however, after what he did for him, he realised he had no choice but to take those words as truth. He stared at the redhead as he walked towards the door, and caught a little bit off guard when Akashi stopped to open his mouth.

“And Kouki, tomorrow morning when you hear something, please refrain yourself from staring outside the window. Close your eyes, and get down if you must.”

“What… What are you going to do, Akashi?” Kouki’s voice raised in panic. But the emperor didn’t reply and simply closed the door behind him, leaving Kouki without any answers once again. Kouki stared out of the window. With the sun fully set, he was afraid of what tomorrow might bring. 

-

The brown-haired boy couldn’t sleep properly that night. How could he, when something bad might have happened to his friends.

Kouki spent the night whistling and calling for an owl or any birds that passed him by, hoping that somehow he could warn his friends of the unimaginable horror that Akashi might have in store for them. Kouki did not take his eyes off the window, hoping for a sign. When the sky dawned and the first ray of sunlight appeared, he grew even more restless. He gripped the iron bar hard as he stared out into the sky, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

He whistled again, hoping to attract any birds that passed him by to send any kind of distressed signal. But just like the days before, no one noticed him. Not a single living being even looked at his direction.

Kouki couldn’t hold in the anticipation of all the worst things that Akashi would do. All of that aimless pacing back and forth has made him tired. He was starting to think that maybe Akashi is mentally torturing him with false information for his own amusement.

But then, when the sun rose a little bit higher, a bright light appeared in the sky carving through the sun’s image in twos. Unfortunately, the bright light got brighter and larger as it came closer towards the city. When it hit the ground, it created a massive explosion and shockwave so powerful that it pushed Kouki back from the window.

Kouki screamed, and he crouched to the floor out of instinct. The thing landed somewhere outside Enbarr, probably where Fort Merceus was. 

And it didn’t stop. Once it hits the ground, there are more of them, falling from the sky one after another, bringing hell to the surface of the earth like never before. This was ten times more chaotic than the Garreg Mach invasion, and ten times more terrifying than the worst earthquake that Kouki had experienced in this lifetime. The blinding light crept in between the tiny gaps of his eyelids as the shockwave shook Kouki down to the bones. The-meteor-like thing fell far from the castle, but Kouki could still feel its devastating power, the massive destruction, the heat in the air caused by the explosion.

Kouki could feel himself scream in agony. He could feel tears flowing on his cheeks as he thought of his friends. There was no way anyone in the radius of four hundred meters would be safe from this. They would have perished if they’re somewhere near the explosion. They’ve lost. The world is ending.

The world is ending.

Between the sobbing and his shaking, Kouki couldn’t even tell when the explosions stopped. He curled himself in the fetal position, mourning for whoever poor soul got killed by that cursed weapon. Was that a weapon? Was it a meteor? Who made that? Who launched that? Who in the world could even imagine something as destructive as _that?_

The thoughts of his comrades perishing and the sound of the destruction became too much for him. His vision blurred. The explosion became muffled noise. Before he realized it, Kouki found himself falling down into the cold nothingness.

-

Kouki woke up to a pair of cold hands touching his face and the mismatched gold and red eyes gazing at him, worried.

It must have been several hours since the attack stopped because by the time he got out of his panic attack the room had dimmed. Akashi appeared relieved.

“You’re back,” Akashi whispered with a relieved smile on his face. “You’ve been out for hours.”

Seeing Akashi’s smile while the destruction happened filled his body with rage. “What did you do?” Kouki yelled, his voice shaking, hoarse and laced in absolute fury. “ _Akashi Seijuurou what did you do_?” 

He screamed as he tried to push the man away from him but to no avail. Kouki tried again to push himself as far away as he possibly could from Akashi. Akashi did not let up. His pale, cold fingers refused to let Kouki go. His hands clung at Kouki’s as if they were the only thing grounding him.

“I levelled down Fort Merceus,” he said with a heavy somber in his voice. “I dropped the javelins of light made by those who slither in the dark to the most impregnable fort in Fodlan because we couldn’t defend it.” 

Kouki could feel his breath hitch. 

“My commanders were so desperate to stop the Resistance Army once and for all that they prompted the launch of the missiles. I burned Merceus down to the ground.”

“You killed them,” he whispered in horror. “You killed my friends. And the civilians? What about the civilians? Your own people? The ones you should be protecting?” 

“I did not kill them,” Akashi stated.

“Akashi. No one could have survived _that thing_!” Kouki screamed. “You killed them all. You wanted to win so much, you even killed your own people!”

“I did _not_ kill them because that attack was a failure!” Akashi yelled as he tried to maintain his composure. “Somebody must have warned them, because they have miraculously escaped the explosion. They’re already marching towards the castle as we speak. They will be here on my door tomorrow, raising their weapons against me.”

Kouki did not speak. He wanted to ask so many questions, yet he was tongue-tied. Kouki wanted to cry of pure happiness, The Resistance Army, his friends, were alive and kicking. They will probably retrieve him tomorrow. _If they can get past Akashi._

Then the realization hits him. 

“They got you cornered,” Kouki whispered. “If they survived the attack and on their way here to the castle, then they have claimed the outer part of Enbarr. They managed to break through the battle at the most impregnable fort. _They got you cornered_!”

Kouki’s breath hitched and he got choked by the very air that he breathed. _The Resistance Army could win this!_ His mind screamed.

As if he could read Kouki’s mind, Akashi spoke, “Tomorrow the war will end,” he loosened his grip on Kouki’s fingers, just enough not to hurt him but not enough to let go. “No matter what the outcome would be, tomorrow will conclude the five years war.”

Furihata Kouki looked at Akashi and gasped. There was no glint of gold in one of Akashi's eyes. They’re both red, like they were five years ago. Akashi no longer had the same confidence as he had days before. Kouki had an indescribable feeling bubble inside him, something that is familiar with him for the past five years, yet still he couldn’t explain. A fear… no, a longing that is so dark, yet so painful that it could only be explained as somber.

“You will lose,” Kouki whispered. They remained in silence together, just the two of them.

“I will not surrender,” Akashi whispered.

“Then you will die,” Furihata weakly replied.

Akashi smiled a little. “Then I will die fighting against the evils of the world.”

Kouki’s breath hitched. He feels the outrage once more.

“They’re not evil, Akashi!” Kouki said sternly. “They’re defending the church. They only kill because _you_ started this war. You forced their hands Akashi!”

“I started this war because the teachings of Seiros forced my father to kill all of my other siblings,” he said with a sad expression. “They were just harmless children, Kouki. But they didn't get a chance to live because they do not bear a crest. How am I more evil than those who are fighting for their belief?”

Kouki could feel the blood leaving his face at once as he heard those words. He finally understands Akashi’s anger now. However, Kagami Taiga, Kuroko Tetsuya, and everyone in the Resistance Army are _not_ evil. They’re kind souls who help those in need and protect the weak against the oppressors of Fodlan.

His heart sank when he realized that this was the same for Akashi. He, too, fights for his belief. He, too, fights what matters for him, the children who have been experimented on, the people who have been hurt by the crests system. Akashi could be seen as much as a hero as Taiga is for Kouki. 

Kouki could finally see that beneath the steely exterior of the emperor, was the Akashi Seijuurou he loved those years ago. The emperor stood tall and mighty, but he too is also suffering the repercussions of war.

“Tomorrow, history will be written, the victor will be the heroes and the loser will be seen as the villain,” Akashi spoke again. “But no matter the outcome Kouki, tomorrow the world would never be the same. The dawn of a whole new world will come and I can promise you that you will see it rise. You will be a part of that world, where children will no longer have to suffer because of something they have no control over. Fodlan will become more unified than ever, differences can be expressed without persecution. Don’t you look forward to that Kouki?”

Kouki couldn’t speak. He stared at Akashi’s smile, there was something about it that Kouki wanted to keep close to his heart.

Kouki finally understood what Akashi meant. Kouki lost the anger he had against Akashi. Akashi rested his forehead on Kouki’s cold, shaking fingers. Kouki could feel Akashi’s chapped lips pressing against the back of his hand. 

“Tetsuya told me that you wanted to be a Knight for the future of your loved one,” he whispered, after a silence stretched so long between them. Kouki is still paralyzed, not knowing how to react or what to say. He froze, listening to Akashi’s surprisingly calm words. “You were the second born of the family. You have no right to inherit the family business, so you wanted to be a Knight to provide a good life for your future lover.”

Kouki could feel Akashi’s lips smile against his skin as he pressed another kiss. 

“You were mad at Tetsuya for spoiling that secret, because you thought it was hopeless and embarrassing. On the contrary, I found it charming that you could love someone you haven’t even met. You worked hard so that you could love properly when the time finally comes.”

The redhead tilted his head to stare at Kouki through his red lashes.

“I wished to feel that kind of love too,” he said quietly. “You inspired me, so I made your goal mine, though on a grander scale. I wished for a world where my lover should'nt have to go through suffering. A world that has no place for the darkness that I went through. But Kouki, I am not as remotely as gentle as you. I’m afraid I am incapable of such emotion, so here I am, treading a bloody path just to see the same wish come to fruition.”

“But Akashi…”

“Seijuurou. Please.. just call me Seijuurou”, Akashi pleaded.

“Se-Seijuuro”, Kouki said with as much tenderness as he could.

Akashi’s face lit up a little. Kouki could no longer see the vicious emperor that Kouki feared and hated for the past five years. Only Akashi Seijuurou, the boy that he had loved all along. The boy that taught him magic, trained with him in axe-wielding and embraced him in the storm, comforting him as the thunder boomed. 

All this time, Akashi just wanted a kinder unified world without unnecessary violence, just like what Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi wanted. A world where fearlessness does not come from being put face to face with death so many times, as Tetsuya would appreciate. A world where children shouldn’t be thrown inside a barrel just to be safe, a world that Kouki wanted to live in.

All of Foldlan wanted unification all this time. 

Kouki could feel his heart breaks into a million pieces, because he had longed for this man’s tender touch and his soft lips to map his skin thoroughly. Kouki was unable to get the words out so he hugged Akashi, clinging to him as his own body shook from so many emotions stirring inside of him. He did not know what to feel or what to think, because the world as he knows it is ending. But he knows that he loved Akashi. 

No. He _loves_ him.

“I love you Kouki,” Akashi whispered in his ear. Kouki didn’t even realize that he spoke it out loud. “And I still do as always. I wish I had said this to you sooner. I wish I was there for you everyday for the rest of your life so I can say this again and again. Even if we are in another life, even... in another world.”

-

Kouki found himself in a fancy bedroom with the door that was usually shut now wide open. Kouki perked up and ran out of the door as quickly as his weary body allowed him to. The bedroom was empty, but from one glance across the room was enough to say that this was the Emperor’s personal quarter.

Seijuurou’s personal quarter.

“Oh you’re finally awake, Kou-chan.”

Kouki turned his head, only to see Mibuchi Reo standing by the window with a sweet smile on her. The smile that she gave him when they were cooking together in Monastery’s Dining Hall after Mock Battle, in what seems like a long time ago.

“I guess it’s time to put some concealing magic on you,” she tucked her hair behind her ear with an unfaltering smile. Kouki is rather amazed that Reo is still giving him that kind smile despite being somewhat of a prisoner from some kind of unknown Resistance Army. 

“You… what?” Kouki put a step back away from Reo. “Are you here to kill me?”

Reo let out a playful laugh. Kouki found it confusing what Reo founded so funny about his paranoia.

“Kou-chan,” she said lightly. “I am not the type to do that. I hate sharp edges. Did you remember that I always leave you with the knife on our cooking duty together back in Garreg Mach’s kitchen,” she continued, as she walked towards Kouki. Only then Kouki realized that Reo-nee was in her combat armor. “I come here to say goodbye. There’s a high chance that I will perish today in the hands of that Kagami Taiga. But even if my prophecy is missed, I think we will never get any chance to meet again. Not in this lifetime, at least.”

Reo stopped in front of him. Her hand raised, showing a small pearl on her palm.

“I do not have much time left, for I have to defend the castle gates from The Resistance Army. They can only enter the castle over my dead body, after all,” she said as he grabbed Kouki’s hand, placing the pearl on his palm. “But it’s rude to leave without a parting gift, wouldn’t it? It’s not much, but I hope you can appreciate it as much as we do.”

“Reo-nee… Wh… What’s this? Where’s Seijuurou? What is happening? Why is he hiding me?”

“It’s a pearl of knowledge,” Reo smiled. “Go ahead, look at it. It would give you all the answers you want to know.”

Kouki is staring at the small pearl on his hand. Its surface was reflecting the colors of the rainbow as the sunlight hit it’s surface, and it’s so mesmerizing as if he could see something there. But it was too small. Kouki couldn’t even make anything out of it.

“When the time comes, please remember, Kou-chan.”

“Wh… What?”

Kouki turned his head back to see Reo, but she was no longer in the room. The door was closed, and just as Kouki tried to understand what happened, he could hear a battle cry outside the castle. 

The Resistance Army has arrived. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and let us know what you think >.<  
> if you have something to ask about Fire Emblem Universe, you can also drop a comment and we will answer as best as we could :D


	3. The Dawn of A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle of Leicester Alliance and Adrestian Empire has finally come and Kouki watches the battle conclude with his own eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is puridy! It seems that Thefrostyxx and I have come across many obstacles writing this but we have managed to go through this together. We hope that you are enjoying the story so far :)  
> And uh I guess I can say that "you got a big storm coming".

Seijuuro stared out of the window as the Resistance army charged towards the castle. He can feel the finality of this moment. He would accept that if he were to be defeated here, then that’s that. However after the confession, he felt a sense of longing. He wished that he could have more time with his beloved. It’s such a shame that being opposite sides of the war has prevented them from being together. 

Regardless of his feelings on the matter, Akashi still wishes for the safety of his beloved, no matter the cost. His rumination was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“I have put the invisibility spell on Furihata.”

“Thank you Reo,” Akashi spoke.

They shared a moment of silence before the crimson emperor turned his head to Reo, a sincere smile on his face as he spoke. 

“Reo-nee… Mibuchi-san, I simply want to thank you for everything you have done for me. I felt that I have never shown you any forms of gratitude for what you have done for me as a confidant…. but more importantly as a friend. I can put my trust on you that this plan will work out for both of us.”

Reo reciprocated with a bright, stunning smile that she was always known for. “It’s been an honor working with you, Your High… Sei-chan. I wish someday, in that same world or the other, we can meet again as friends in a better circumstance,” she continued. “Though I wish I could find another way to do this, I apologize deeply.”

“No need to apologize, Reo-nee,” Akashi replied. “This is the only way.”

-

Furihata Kouki did what he could, he took the nearest weapon in the room and ran out, not caring how odd the lance felt in his hand. He dashed out to the castle hallway in search of a familiar face.

As he ran further, the hallways became more chaotic, blood painted the walls, banners and furniture broken into pieces and corpses laid all over the floor. The regal-looking hallways were now filled with the clashes of weapons and the screams of the soldiers fighting. 

When an Adrestian soldier looked in his direction, he jumped and he readied his weapon. However the soldier only looked the other way and quickly clashed with the soldier of the Leicester alliance. He quickly realised despite being inside the chaotic battlefield, not a single soldier glanced in his direction

_Reo-nee did conceal me!_ Kouki screamed inside his head. He wanted to know why, but he has no time for questions. With the Leicester alliance here, he realised that Reo and Akashi are going to die fighting against all of the soldiers of the Leicester Alliance.

As much as Kouki wanted to run out of the castle to reunite with his friends and allies from the Leicester alliance, he changed his course to the throne room. Kouki dashed and jumped as quickly as his legs could carry him. 

His mind yelled at him to go back and that is a stupid idea. Kouki is aware of how foolishly idealistic he can be sometimes. But even at the risk of death, he wanted to see Seijuurou again for one last time. 

Ideally Kouki would persuade Seijuurou to stop, persuade Kagami Taiga and General Hyuuga to spare him, so that both of them would leave this place together in one piece. The idea sounded impossible but he’d be damned with regret for the rest of his life if he didn’t try.

-

Akashi closed his eyes as he felt Reo’s presence vanished. His confidant, his most loyal friend, is no longer in the world. 

It’s only a matter of time before the Resistance Army barged into the throne room, where the Empire’s last defenses were placed.

Akashi blinked his eyes, his red eye turning gold once again as he yelled, “All soldiers get to your battle stations! Double the security of this castle! Leave no corners behind!”

He put his armor on and gripped his axe, Aymr. The Aymr glowed red. Akashi readied all of the best soldiers in the throne room and had all backup reinforcements to the rooms outside. 

If he was going to die, then he’s going to fight for his belief until the very last of his breath.

-

Kouki reached the throne room only to find the doors were broken open.

He scanned as quickly as possible for a hint of crimson amongst the sea of soldiers and managed to find Seiijuuro standing in front of his throne watching the battlefield from his podium above. Kouki then quickly searched for Reo, she wasn’t nearby Akashi and was nowhere to be found in the battlefield. 

_She’s probably dead._

Kouki’s heart sank a little. The black-haired gremory he grew fond of was killed by the Resistance army. He hated how this war has claimed even those who are merely doing their jobs and that his beloved is going to be the next one added to the pile of dead bodies.

He watched the army surge closer to Seijuuro. Reinforcements came in quickly as they were dropped by the sheer force of the Leicester Alliance. His blood turned cold as he watched Seijuuro head downstairs, facing towards the sea of opposing soldiers that looked forward to having his head.

He would have cheered on and fought alongside his friends but he couldn’t bring himself to do it after knowing the true nature of the Crimson Emperor. He attempted to yell in a desperate attempt to stop them but nothing came out of his mouth. All he could do was stare helplessly in horror as his friends and his beloved clashed.

-

By the time Seijuurou finally landed on the bottom of the stairs, the throne room became silent. Everyone froze in anticipation for his next move. Seijuurou only stared back, his expression remained cold hard stoned as ever.

Seijuurou felt something was heading towards him. An arrow. He lifted up his shield, blocking the incoming arrow. With his Emperor Vision, Seijuurou quickly found the suspect and focused all of his energy on his axe. Energy of lightning came out of the axe towards the suspected sniper, killing him from a distance.

A soldier used the small window of opportunity to charge at him, however Seijuurou’s unnatural reflexes stopped any incoming damage. Seijuurou retaliated by swiping his Aymr at the man, killing the man with one hit.

Barrages of soldiers followed. Now that Hayama Kotaro had fallen and Nebuya Eikichi had been taken under control, their focus was solely on the Emperor. They all charged towards him, Seijuurou used Raging Storm, his personal Combat Arts when holding his axe, Aymr. The redhead pointed his axe to the sky as it glowed and slammed it down to the ground, creating a powerful shockwave. The shockwave turned into a tornado, sending all of the soldiers flying backwards.

A ball of Miasma headed towards him afterwards. Seijuurou sliced it in half, though not without feeling the heavy energy in the air, pressing his chest and his muscles. Seijuurou glanced at the familiar mage who is capable of shooting such a powerful Miasma.

“Defiant as ever, Tetsuya”, said Seijuurou.

“Where’s Furihata-kun?” Tetsuya demanded in his monotone voice.

“Furihata is not here”, Seijuurou stated.

“Did you kill him?” Tetsuya asked again, losing his patience.

“That doesn’t matter. You are after me right? I am right here in front of you,” Seijuurou said as he walked toward the blue-haired man. Tetsuya walked back a little, charging his magic with his hands once more. 

Unfortunately, Tetsuya barely had time to shoot another Miasma when Seijuurou swung his axe towards him. However, before Seijuurou’s axe could land on Tetsuya, the axe was stopped by the Sword of Creator, which belonged to none other than the so-called ‘saviour of Fodlan’, Kagami Taiga.

Taiga pushed his sword, forcing Seijuurou to take a step back to hold his ground.

“We meet again, Taiga,” Seijuurou smiled maliciously.

“Your time of reign ends here, Akashi!” Kagami declared loudly, his voice filled the room.

“And _you_ will be the one who ends it?”, Seijuurou asked mockingly.

“I don’t care who will, but this has to end! Fodlan will not be suffering again!” Kagami Taiga yelled again as he swung his sword again. 

The Sword of Creator turned red and extended itself towards the emperor. Seijuurou blocked it with his shield, unimpressed as he swung his Axe towards Taiga. Instead of dodging as Seijuurou predicted, Taiga decided to block it with his Talisman Shield, protecting Tetsuya from the blow. 

“It’s adorable, Taiga. Truly. You speak and fight for the church as if they’re not the one who caused suffering to Fodlan in the first place. Is that right Tetsuya?” Seijuurou smirked.

“Wh… what?!” Taiga exclaimed.

“Taiga, don’t listen to him,” Tetsuya spoke sternly. 

“He bears a crest. He should be the superior human. Yet look at him, he is much weaker compared to a normal soldier.”

“Akashi-kun, that’s enough.” But Seijuurou did not listen to Tetsuya’s plea, not when he got Taiga’s full attention. The man appeared angry yet Akashi could sense his dwindling resolve.

“The church takes crests so highly, that they turned a blind eye when Emperor Masaomi killed his children for not bearing any, when those who slither in the dark experimented on children to add crests into human blood…”

Seijuurou was interrupted by the sheer energy breaking from the ground. He jumped to a side and rolled before getting back up. The heat and the power of Aura soaring from the ground quickly followed after. He turned to see the Staff of Thyrsus pointed at him by Tetsuya. “I said, that’s enough,” he glared as he gritted his teeth. “I said it time and time again. The Archbishop couldn’t possibly know that.”

“She’s a liar!” Seijuurou raised his voice. “All of you are foolish! Foolish for believing in her lies!”

Seijuurou gripped Aymr tightly, focusing his dark magic on the axe, sending another wave of lighting towards Tetsuya. The pale blue haired man managed to dodge it, and as he vanished from Seijuurou’s sight, Seijuurou could feel that Taiga charged towards him. He raised his shield, blocking another direct attack from the glowing Sword of Creator. 

“You’re hurting him,” Taiga shouts. “I don’t need to know about his past. I just know that I’m going to keep him alive and safe and you are not doing any of that.”

“You, him. Everyone in Fodlan. As long as you choose to oppose me, you are an obstacle to my cause for a better Fodlan.”

“It’s not a good cause if you’re killing so many innocents along the way,” Tetsuya spoke.

Seijuuro gritted his teeth, gripping his axe hard. Those words are exactly what Kouki had been trying to say to him but he’s not here with him. However, Kouki would not be here in this word of blood and suffering. He would be in a whole new world where crests won’t matter and live up to his potential without being treated unfairly by any circumstances beyond his control.

“Only those that win are right in this world,” Seijuurou steeled his eyes, his grip on Aymr tighter as he positioned himself to attack. “Kill me if you must, but I will never give up.”

Seijuurou swung his axe once again with all his might. He concentrated all of his power and his magic ability to this one attack. He locked his eyes on Taiga, who was crouching in anticipation for his attack and ready to counter his attack. Seijjuro, in the last step, turned to Tetsuya to launch his Combat Art, Raging Storm on him.

Tetsuya’s eyes closed as Seijuurou attacked him, as if he was accepting his fate. Seijuurou could hear Taiga shout Tetsuya’s name. As Seijuurou was closer to Tetsuya, Taiga won’t be able to protect the blue-haired man on time. He would be dead by Seijuurou’s axe. And if Tetsuya were to perish, Seijuurou was sure that Kagami Taiga would go berserk, raising the Empire's chance for victory significantly.

Suddenly, a powerful surge of dark magic came forth below him, stopping his momentum towards Tetsuya. It was powerful, almost as much as Mayuzumi’s. Seijuurou widened his eyes. It’s Hades. The strongest dark magic that only Mayuzumi could master. Even he could only do it one time back in the Battle of the Eagle and Lions in Gronder, when they were on the verge of completely losing. But even then, it’s not as powerful as this.

How could Tetsuya, with a body so frail, could master such powerful magic? 

It was that moment Seijuurou realized that Tetsuya was actually focusing all of his energy on pulling off Hades. Seijuurou, unable to dodge, forced himself to break through the powerful magic. He could feel his power draining as he swung his axe towards Tetsuya. He tried to push forward to close any remaining distance to Tetsuya, but he could feel his rib grind against a sharp edge.

Taiga crouched down in front of him, the edges of his shield could only manage to block the lower part of Akashi’s weapon. But the Sword of Creator extended towards his chest, piercing him right towards his heart. 

The emperor could feel his eyes getting blurry. He tried to proceed with his attack, but his energy was drained. Between Tetsuya’s Hades and the Sword of the Creator piercing his heart, he knows that he has thoroughly lost. 

As Taiga pulled out the sword from his chest, Akashi was staggering, The emperor used the last of his strength to rest his weight on Aymr, trying to catch a breath that continued to evade him. In his blurry, blackened vision, he could see the ray of sunlight on the ground under him. 

-

The horrors of war had vanished into nothing.

Instead, he found himself in the greenhouse of the Garreg Mach Monastery. A familiar figure stood in front of Seijuuro, a brown haired boy that he loves and whose presence he longs for. The boy turned his head towards Seijuurou, smiling at him as if he was the sun itself. The sunflowers surrounded him as they grew into his direction. At that moment, right there, Akashi thought that just like those sunflowers, he would always be seeking the sun, that is Furihata Kouki.

_I’ll look to you, like a sunflower seeking the sun, no matter where it goes._

-

Eerie silence filled the throne room when the emperor’s body finally fell forward, blood pooling under him as his trusted weapon failed to withstand his weight. Kuroko crouched down to check Seijuurou’s pulse, and when he rose to his feet, he hugged Kagami Taiga. 

Kouki couldn’t believe the scene that had unfolded before his eyes. Akashi Seijuurou, the man he cared about so much, is now gone. 

Kouki should be celebrating alongside his friends but the sounds of cheers around him became muffled. He felt empty as if a part of his soul had disappeared.

“Furi!” Before he could react, he was being wrapped around by a familiar figure. Kouki recognized the voice coming from Kawahara, a Knight serving the minor lord in Ordelia territory. Reo’s spell must have worn off if Kawahara can see him. 

The hug was brief, Kawahara unwrapped himself from Kouki and stood back. “Thank the Goddess that you are still alive! We were so worried about you! Fukuda and I were especially worried that you were killed by Akashi,” Kawahara said, giving Kouki his usual grin.

“Yeah,” is what Furihata can only muster out of his mouth.

“Tetsuya kept convincing us that you’d be safe. We wanted to believe that, really. But I gotta say we tried not to keep our hopes up as you were imprisoned by the emperor! Man, that’s so damn scary. But he’s finally gone now.”

Kawahara kept on rambling, but Kouki’s eyes still fixated on Akashi’s body, laying on the ground, lifeless. The man that had embraced him all night, the man who once sheltered him from the storm as if he could fight against the Goddess himself.

_He’s gone_. 

Kawahara continued but he appeared to be concerned, “That’s good, right? We won the war. We ended the evil emperor’s...”

“He’s _not_ evil!” Kouki hissed between his gritted teeth. He grabbed Kawahara's collar, his vision blurred. “Kawa, he’s not evil. He just wanted the same thing as us. He just… He…”

As he blinked his tears away, Kouki could see Kawahara Koichi, his comrade in many battles. Kawahara looked thinner than he remembered, his skin a little bit darker than he remembered, and his sunburnt face was decorated with scars, dirt, flaked blood, and deep wrinkles. By-products of a long, exhausting battle. 

Kouki paused, he did not know what’s right or wrong anymore.

“You’ve been imprisoned for so long. Goddess, that must have been horrible. I can’t even imagine. I’ll just get Tetsuya and see if he could...”, Kawahara said with deep concern in his voice. 

Before Kawahara could take any step further, Kouki grabbed his arm. “Kawa, I uh... don’t go…” _to Tetsuya_ , is what Kouki would say. But he seems to not be able to speak more than three words at once. Images and memories are flashing in his mind. He still doesn’t know what’s right and wrong. What’s real and what’s not. 

“But Tetsuya could heal you,” he said. “One recovery spell and…”

“Kawa, _please_!” Kouki hissed again, his emotions were burnt into one single fury that he could not explain. 

“Okay, okay,” Kawahara said, resigned. “We’ll get you to the infirmary, yeah? You definitely need a rest, and I think I need a little bit of patch up too. Come on.”

When Kawahara dragged him from the throne room, Kouki could tell that he was limping. There must have been more injuries on his friend than what his appearance suggested otherwise. But Furihata Kouki couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Akashi was laid lifeless on the ground. 

-

For days, the soldiers from the Alliance’s army come and go from the infirmary, never allowing a single day of peace many soldiers have endured injuries after such a long battle. Furihata Kouki, not showing any visible injuries, was dismissed after a few minutes of examination. 

However, he stuck around the infirmary, staying with Kawahara to keep himself grounded. His thoughts are still messed up, but he knew that showing any grief to the fallen emperor could have him locked up, just like the other soldiers who still show any hint of loyalty to the emperor. 

Kouki helped change Kawahara’s bandages, as well as other wounded soldiers who have to stay in the infirmary bed to distract his mind from Seijuurou’s death. He carefully avoided familiar faces in the infirmary aside from Kawahara, even the sight of Fukuda alone agitated him.

Thankfully, Tetsuya or any of the higher ranked commanders never showed up. On the fourth day, Kouki could relax a little as he picked up the missing pieces of the war after he was caught back in Myrddin. 

The Resistance Army claimed victory after victory as they marched towards Enbarr, and they were almost killed by Javelin of lights falling from the sky after they claimed Fort Merceus, forcing them to push forward. 

That particular story stuck with him for a while. He asked Kawahara then, when it’s time to change the bandage that covered his left leg. 

“Oh, yeah, that was completely horrible,” he spoke. “Tetsuya assumed that the Imperial soldiers wanted to tire us out. They knew that by leveling Fort Merceus, we would have no choice but to push forward, as we would have no place to rest and retreating would be a waste. So yeah,” he shrugged. “We’re lucky that Duke Mayuzumi’s son had warned us beforehand.”

“Duke Mayuzumi… Chihiro-senpai?” Kouki asked. “Why would he do that?”

Kawahara winced as Kouki tied his bandages. “Who knows.”

After a few days, Kouki thought that maybe the truce was finally settled, as he started to see the Imperial soldiers come into the infirmary to have their injuries tended to. One soldier that he helped recover was told that The Alliance is taking over the Adestrian Empire’s territory, and as the Dukedom of Fearghus is also part of Adestrian Empire, The Alliance rules Fodlan by default.

He was in the middle of listening to that soldier praising Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi’s kindness, when he felt a stare bore on him. Kouki glanced at the infirmary’s door, only to meet Tetsuya’s sky blue eyes.

Kouki perked up at finally seeing a familiar face. However knowing that Tetsuya’s is involved with Seijuuro’s death, he merely nodded to acknowledge his presence, in order to not look like he is avoiding him. Tetsuya approached him. 

“You survived,” Tetsuya spoke.

“Yeah,” Kouki replied.

“You’re looking well.”

Kouki replied with his best to hide his heavy heart, “... yeah.”

“I suppose you’re well enough to walk with me?” Kouki did not answer, but he got up from his seat and followed Tetsuya’s steps outside the bustles of the infirmary. Alliance’s soldiers, as well as foreign soldiers dashed back and forth, filling the infirmary hall. Kouki did not remember that the Resistance Army had so many soldiers but he was grateful that they’re there to help them win the war. 

“Those are Almyran Soldiers”, Tetsuya spoke, aware of Kouki’s confusion. “They joined us after the Fort Merceus battle. Apparently, Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi is friends with the Prince of Almyra, and they have agreed to aid us.” 

Kouki turned his eyes away from Tetsuya. Somehow, he felt like he couldn’t face him. Perhaps he was angry that Tetsuya was the one who helped kill Akashi, but he knew that he had to answer him to prevent attracting suspicion.

“That’s... r-really kind of them”, Kouki replied shakily.

“And thankfully, we’re not the only ones who were met with kindness,” Tetsuya spoke as he entered the Castle’s right wing garden. It was relatively quiet there, a perfect place for an introvert like Tetsuya. “Akashi-kun treated you well in your imprisonment too, didn’t he?”

Kouki paused for a moment, the memory of the past few days flashing in his mind. Kouki felt rather worn out thinking about it, he simply replied, “I was not Seijuurou’s prisoner.”

There was a long pause stretched between them, until Tetsuya sighed what sounded like a relief.

“I see.”

Apparently, that was all Tetsuya needed to hear, because he did not speak nor did he ask any other questions. They sat on the bench side by side, staring at the blooming flowers in the garden. Furihata Kouki clenched his fist, not caring about the peaceful atmosphere. He couldn’t hold in his anger anymore. He gritted his teeth as he turned to Tetsuya, gripping both of his shoulders in a surge of fury that he didn’t know he possessed. 

“You could have spared him,” he said, voice laced with anger as he glared at Tetsuya. “You were the one who preached about not taking any more lives in this war. You didn’t have to kill him then. You, of all people, understood what he felt, you knew _why._ You could have… You…”

His voice breaks, and Kouki knows that he’s crying again. All of the pent up grief, the buried feelings he had for the emperor’s defeat, is now out in the open. Tetsuya was still not speaking a single word, letting him sob. By the time Kouki blinked away the tears, he could see Tetsuya was sniffling as well, albeit very weakly. Tetsuya had never shown so much sadness in front of him before, he realised that Tetsuya was crying too. Kouki felt his guilt creep in and stopped.

“Furihata-kun,” Tetsuya answered, his voice is not louder than a whisper. “To tell you the truth, I am also aware of Akashi-kun's past. I understand that he is hurting on the inside. I wish he could change his mind. I wish that having you around him could help Akashi-kun open himself up and you would be able to open his mind. Everyday, every single moment, I prayed that it shouldn’t come to this. It is a shame that he held his beliefs so tightly til the end.”

Kouki rested his weight on the wall behind him. “I’m sorry,” Kouki whispered in between his sobs. And he didn’t know what he was sorry for, either empathizing with the emperor or lashing his feelings out at Tetsuya. Probably all of them. 

Tetsuya only gave him an understanding nod. "I’m grateful that you are still alive," said Tetsuya. "Though, I never once doubted that fact. We were worried about you, some even gave up on believing that he would let you live. But I was sure that Akashi-kun won’t hurt you. He was always fond of you, though he never expressed it in words. His actions towards you and his behavior around you back in Academy days really speaks volume.”

Another silence stretched between them. Kouki let his sobs fade into a whimper. He stared at the starry sky, wondering how he would live from now on. His body felt cold as if devoid of warm Akashi’s embrace, the memory fading away from him in the hands of time. 

He was afraid that he might be imprisoned for being another Emperor’s loyalist because he let his anger out in the open to Tetsuya. He knew he might not be able to forgive his friend yet he felt he owed them something for stopping any future bloodshed in the future, even at the cost of his beloved’s blood.

“I have something that you might want to hear,” Tetsuya said, breaking the silence with his soft voice. “I had a meeting not long after the war ended. The council wanted Akashi’s body to be cremated, his ashes blown off to the seas so that the curse of his blood won’t spoil the land.” 

Kouki’s eyes widened to hear such a notion. He founded that superstition preposterous yet he couldn’t get the words out. He was too deep in his own feelings when Tetsuya continued.

“I volunteered to do that,” he spoke. “And I demanded that I perform the ceremony in the waters of House Ordelia Territory. Nobody argued with me. Now the war has ended and they could go back to their territories, no one has the time to handle the emperor’s corpse. Not even _I_ do.”

Kouki perked up as he heard the implication of Tetsuya’s words.

“I need to restore Ordelia Territory, after all,” he spoke. “So, Kouki, as my trusted Knight, will you do it in my stea-” 

“Where is he now?” Kouki asked.

Tetsuya giggled at Kouki's sudden burst of energy for a bit, as if he had expected Kouki’s reaction. “He’ll be on his way with us,” he spoke. “Shall we bring him home now, Furihata-kun?”

-

They went back to Ordelia Territory first thing in the morning, with Seijuurou’s corpse inside a separate carriage that Kouki guarded himself. The three days journey was long and exhausting, and in every break, Kouki was tempted to peek at Seijuurou’s body that was covered in the Alliance’s flag. But he couldn’t risk anyone seeing him, afraid of revealing him to potential grave robbers.

House Ordelia was quiet when they arrived. Most of its knights were deployed in the war, leaving only a few servants in the house. The empty house granted Kouki a time and place to care for Seijuurou’s corpse, with minimal to no questions asked.

Kouki teared up as he straightened up Seijuurou’s blood-stained undershirt that he had worn on the day he was defeated. He would really love to dress him up with something cleaner, but by the time they had arrived at House of Ordelia, his body was already stiff. He couldn’t change Seijuurou’s clothes without breaking his limbs.

So instead, Kouki put some flowers over Seijuurou’s chest, arranging it so that its wide petals could cover the wound. 

He broke into a sob as he touched Seijuurou’s cold fingers. No matter how he arranged the flowers, the fatal wound on Seijuurou’s heart managed to remain a complete stain on an otherwise wholesome appearance that he wanted for Seijuuro. It hurts Kouki just to think that fate had destroyed Seijuurou’s heart, in one way or another.

Tetsuya came into the room with his old Academy coat, putting it on Seijuurou’s left shoulder so it could help cover the wounds. That seemingly small action of Kuroko made Kouki burst into another fit of tears. Seijuurou looked like his innocent self in that uniform, the same Seijuurou who sat with him together in the library. The same Seijuurou who laughed with him in the Dining Hall.

“I have a coffin prepared,” Tetsuya spoke, breaking the silence which only filled with Kouki’s muffled sobs. “And the servants have dug a grave in the backyard, next to my grandmother’s. However, we wouldn’t be able to put his name, as to not raise any suspicions.”

Kouki wanted to say thank you, to show any gratitude at all, but all he could let out from his lips was, “why… why do you do this?”

Tetsuya let out a soft smile. There was a gentleness in his blank stare there that Kouki could barely see. “Because he was a close friend of mine,” he said. “It's unfortunate that most people seemed to forget. Besides, wouldn’t it be lonely for you to be the only one who remembers him as such?”

“But the other lords in the Alliance... they would be after your head if they found out.”

“But they won’t,” Tetsuya spoke. “Especially when I will be on my way to Derdriu during his cremation ceremony.”

Tetsuya walked outside the door, into the carriage that would bring him and what little servants in the House to another post-war council meeting far north in Derdriu. Leaving him with as much privacy as he could to hold a proper burial. 

Kouki stared at Seijuurou for another long while before he finally closed the coffin. Even then, he laid his forehead on its wooden surface, mourning for the loss of his beloved. 

However, his heart skipped a beat when he heard approaching footsteps. Kouki turned his head, only to see Kawahara, alongside Fukuda waiting for him.

The brown-haired boy widened his eyes, his head was racking to find an excuse for what he was doing. Kawahara looked at him remorsefully.

“Don’t panic, Furi, we’re here to pay our respects also,” he said sheepishly. “Sorry about what I have said back there at Enbarr. It was really insensitive of me to talk about someone that you were close to”, Kawahara apologized.

“How did yo-”

“Tetsu… Margrave Kuroko told us,” Fukuda replied. “You were acting so withdrawn lately and you wouldn't even come with us to Derdriu so we went to Margrave Kuroko for answers. He told us everything. About you.... And him. We were thankful that he spared you and treated you well.”

Kouki was stunned, he barely had the time to process what Fukuda said when Kawahara pulled him into a hug. “Dude, come on, don’t look so surprised,” he said. “This war has taken so many lives! I have lost so many friends and I’m so glad that it hasn’t taken yours especially.”

Kouki cried with tears of joy, and relief. “Thank you,” he said. “And I’m sorry for yelling at you in the first place. I-”

Fukuda joined in the hug, muffling Kouki’s apologies. “Group hug!” Fukuda yelled. Kouki basked in their warm hug, knowing that he shouldn’t live the rest of his life in the cold. Though he couldn’t have Akashi Seijuurou’s embrace, Akashi sacrificed himself for a world full of warmth, a world that is still worth living for.

With his friends on his side, Kouki could feel that it’ll be easier to live in this new world, as Seijuurou wanted him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's weird that I am putting this at the end of the chapter but I have some more FE3H OST for you for enjoy this chapter again if you want some more feels:  
> For parts 1-5 of this chapter, it's "Apex of the World": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__JH2ZOQr-o  
> For the parts 6-9 of this chapter, it's "Edge of Dawn (Credits version)": https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rgvXw8WaBIU&t=9s


	4. Father of Fodlan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the war ends, Furihata Kouki finds himself carry on Akashi seijuurou's legacy: To make the world a safe place for children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Whoa, a quick update from me! That's new xD  
> This chapter was 80% completed when we posted chapter 3, so it only took us a quick polishing here and there.  
> Huge thanks to puridy for helping me brainstorm and write the story! 
> 
> Please listen to A Star of Morning Sky, to get more feels while reading!  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xdI05wL5Es0&start=1083s

As all Fodlan united into one kingdom, Kagami Taiga, who was blessed by the Goddess herself, ascended as the new Archbishop of the Church, while Sovereign Duke Kiyoshi and Duchess Riko were crowned as the new king and queen for the new United Kingdom of Fodlan. 

Kagami Taiga was raised outside of the influence of the Central Church and had used his background to loosen the tight laws of the Church. The crest system was erased, as he heard and saw firsthand how it brings sufferings and has unnecessarily divided the people of Fodlan. Along with that, the Heroes Relics, weapons blessed with immense power, were destroyed so no one with crests can abuse their power anymore. Unlike the predecessor of the Church, he willingly negotiated with the Southern Church as well the Western Church, welcoming differences with an open mind.

The loyalists of the old teachings protested against Archbishop Kagami's new order, but he was too intimidating to go up against. That, and he had Duchess Riko, queen of Fodlan backing him up, which was enough to quell the opposition. Duchess Riko had grown accustomed to uniting the voices of Fodlan into one. Though it would take some time to unite Fodlan wholly, Kouki believed that things are starting to go uphill.

In gratitude for what Tetsuya did for Seijuurou, Kouki dutifully assisted Tetsuya in restoring Ordelia Territory, and occasionally represented Tetsuya in government affairs. Over the years, he appeared more often in public than Tetsuya himself that he was often mistaken as ‘Tetsuya’ himself.

His concern was validated when a Church messenger approached him in the front yard of House Ordelia. “Greetings, Margrave Kuroko. I hereby deliver a letter from the Archbishop,” he spoke, loud and clear.

Kouki frowned. “I am _not_ Margrave Kuroko.”

“But you are the Leader of House Ordelia, are you not?” The messenger replied back, appearing very confused.

“I am not, I am his officer,” he said, trying his best to hide his annoyance. “But I will deliver the letter to him if you may.”

The messenger bowed down and muttered an apology. Kouki walked inside House Ordelia and he thought that he _really_ needed to talk to Tetsuya about making more public appearances.

He entered the library, where Tetsuya often spent his time in. He was reclining on the seat, eyes closed as the lighting from the fireplace danced on his pale skin. Kouki paused for a moment. Tetsuya, now twenty-six years old, looked so much weaker, his skin even paler. A single cast of recovery magic could have him lay on his bed for hours, and he often fell asleep in fatigue while reading a book as he does now. 

Then, Kouki remembered that his weak body is what prevented him from travelling around in the first place.

Kouki would leave Tetsuya to continue resting, but one of Tetsuya’s firm orders was that if a letter from the Archbishop arrived, he wanted to be informed as soon as possible. So the brown-haired knight nudged him to wake up. 

Tetsuya blinked his eyes open. “My apologies, I must have fallen to sleep again,” he spoke weakly. “It was a rather exhausting day.”

“It must be quite some book you have read if it is leaving you so exhausted,” Kouki said, with humour in his voice. “The Archbishop sent another letter. I thought you might want to read it soon.” 

“I do, thank you, Kouki,” Tetsuya spoke as he unrolled the scroll. His sky blue eyes lit up like he always does whenever he read the Archbishop’s letter. Kouki waited as the blue-eyed noble finished reading the letter. The blue-eyed noble turned his eyes back to Kouki, a sincere, joyful smile was obvious on his face.

“I hope the Archbishop is doing well?” Kouki spoke.

“It’s Taiga. He is always doing well,” Tetsuya replied as he got up from his seat. His movements were a little bit weak, probably from his lack of activity. “I need to reply to him soon.”

“We could have the secretary do that for you,” Kouki said as he watched Tetsuya’s movements, readying himself to catch him if he were to fall. He looked like he could collapse to the floor anytime. “You can continue to rest, if you wish.”

“I’m fine,” he said as he led Kouki out of the library. “But it would be nice to have you walk with me. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Kouki nodded and followed Tetsuya to the quiet halls as they walked together. 

“You have gone to my cousin’s wedding today, correct?” Tetsuya asked. Kouki nodded in response, Tetsuya followed up with another question, “How was it?”

“It was nice. They were grateful for your gifts and most importantly, Fukuda thanked you for your blessings in marrying Lady Hitoka,” Kouki spoke. 

“They’re perfect for each other,” Tetsuya smiled. “Fukuda could help her maintain that small territory. Hitoka can be so clumsy, I don't think she could host another summer feast without burning some crops.”

Kouki laughed alongside him, however, he couldn’t hold back the feeling of his concern. “About that, Tetsuya, you’ve been absent in feasts and celebrations for quite some time now. Don’t you think you should appear in public affairs more often? I have represented you so much that people are starting to assume that I am ‘Margrave Kuroko’. Even back in Fukuda’s wedding, I was addressed as ‘Leader of House Ordelia’. It’s scary. Not to mention that the minor lords would gossip about me trying to take over the House.“

Tetsuya only smiled. “Then how about we make it official?’ he asked. “I have been thinking about handing over the inheritance of House Ordelia to you for a while now, Kou-kun. The people love you, and I’m sure Kiyoshi-san would be thrilled to hear it.” 

Kouki was stunned. He halted as he stared at Tetsuya in disbelief. “H… Huh?”

“It is odd to see you so surprised,” Tetsuya chuckled. “It’s only fitting, Kou-kun. You have served House Ordelia for years. The Ordelia Territory has been restored largely thanks to your hard work. It is you who lead them all along, and it is you that they love. I’m sure they wouldn’t even notice that I’m gone.” 

“I would definitely notice!” Furihata protested. “It’s because of your advice and your brilliance, that Ordelia is in order. I merely did what I was told. Tetsuya, please reconsider.”

“I have considered this, Kou-kun. For a very long time actually, ” he replied. He paused a bit, as if contemplating his next word before continuing. “You have never told me about your imprisonment, back in the time of war. But I’m sure that during that time, Akashi-kun has told you about how I was deemed for a short life?”

Kouki’s first response was to apologize to Tetsuya for breaching his most private past memories, especially his traumatising past. But Tetsuya only continued, “After your outburst that night, and the way you looked at me after the war, I suspected that he did. But it’s alright. It doesn’t bother me anymore, not as much as it used to, anyway. However, I didn’t want you to feel guilty by bringing that up today. I just thought that… I’m afraid I won’t have too much time ahead of me,” he spoke quietly. “And I would like to spend it somewhere quiet with Taiga.”

“Not in Garreg Mach?” Kouki asked. “So the Archbishop will…”

“He too would step down, yes,” Tetsuya spoke. “I have told him in the previous letter that you’re ready. You have been ready for months. His reply today is to confirm that the successor that he had trained to be the next Archbishop is also ready to take on the title. King Kiyoshi would hold an inauguration soon.”

Kouki wanted to speak and protest. But Tetsuya looked so excited, he couldn’t bring himself to object.

“We have longed to spend what little remaining years we have together peacefully. It’s not too much to ask, don’t you think?”

Kouki could feel his breath hitched. He remembered those words from Seijuurou’s voice. With Tetsuya being so kind and supportive of Kouki’s personal mission to destroy experimental sites, alongside fostering as many children as he could from said sites with a smile on his face. It’s easy to forget that Tetsuya also suffered just like Seijuuro did. But even now, he couldn’t imagine what Tetsuya and Seijuurou went through.

“Tetsuya…” Kouki spoke. “I accept your offer, but… can I ask you something? I understand if you refuse to answer me. I uh… I want to know… how bad was it… to be experimented on?” 

Once the word got out, Kouki just realized how terrible it sounded, so he attempted to apologize for what he said. “I… I don’t mean to offend. I just… I want to know how horrible it is for him, and that curiosity had been haunting me since then. I uh... I just…” He cleared his throat to stop his stuttering. “I just want to understand what he went through..” 

Tetsuya paused a little and stared out to the window sadly. In a way, it reminded him of the sad look that Akashi gave him, guilt washed all over him.

“In all honesty, I couldn’t remember,” Tetsuya said. “I had dreams about my time spent being experimented on. But they escaped my mind as soon as I woke up. Yet the dark mages.. The machines.. the indescribable horrors… it felt so real,” he spoke softly. “I’m deeply sorry. That is all I could remember. All I know is that whatever horrible thing that I went through, Akashi-kun must have suffered so much more, because he was already there when they first brought me in.”

Kouki thought of young desperate Seijuro, who came back to him in shock after he levelled down Fort Merceus. He wished that people could see a vulnerable side of him, and understand his point of view. He wished that people could see how he suffered as well. 

It’s such a shame that for the rest of history, Seijuuro will be remembered as the cruel, heartless emperor.

“The war he started was horrible, and I will forever condemn that. But when all have been said and done, I am grateful for this world that he has played a part in creating,” Tetsuya continued, his voice is lower now, perhaps he was afraid that someone might have eavesdropped. The war is still a pretty sensitive topic after all.

“His reason for starting a war is so that he could create a world where we shouldn’t be afraid of having to suffer in that same darkness that he went through,” Kouki said, wanting Seijuurou’s good intentions to be heard. “So that children could be safe.”

“It’s an honorable dream,” Tetsuya replied. He stared at Kouki again, a sincere smile on his face. “It’s a dream that I would like to see come to fruition as well. I think it’s up to us, the survivors, to pass on that dream. Don’t you think so, Kou-kun?”

-

After two weeks of preparation, Tetsuya and Taiga retreated to a quiet life that they had longed for. They did not bring much with them, convinced that they already have all they need in their new home.

Kouki wanted to ask if he could learn about the place that they’re going to call home, so he could write a letter every now and then, just to be sure that Tetsuya would be okay. But upon seeing Tetsuya’s bright smile, he realized that he had nothing to worry about. After all, he got the whole Ordelia Territory to concern himself with.

In the time of his ascension to the owner of House Ordelia, Kouki has dedicated the left-wing of the Manor to house the homeless orphans and made it his personal mission to end the human experimentation and slavery in an underground city near Goneril border. He fostered orphans and enforced children protection law across Fodlan. As a result, an orphanage must be built in every major territory, and basic education must be provided.

As he supervised the implementation of the new law, he passed on the leadership of Ordelia territory to Hanabi, his beloved niece who grew up under Queen Riko’s influence. She had helped him with rebuilding the southern part of Ordelia, and had strong connections with Derdriu and the neighbouring Nobles. She was more capable of handling that small territory. 

Kouki spent the next two decades of his life travelling across Fodlan, representing the church to review the education that the orphanages have to provide to the children.

In his free time, Kouki would often tell the children a bedtime story about a small little lion, who, despite his misfortune, managed to rise and rule the jungle. The lion was fierce and unforgiving, but he soon learned from a little mouse that friendship and compassion are what makes a better jungle to live in. 

History might have written Seijuurou as the cruel emperor, but Kouki will make sure that his story, his true intention, will not be lost in time.

Kouki watched in endearment as the children of the Galatea Orphans made a play of his story, a redheaded young boy becoming the lion, yelling and growling convincingly as he stood in a platform that used to be Crest-analyzer. Now that the old teachings of Seiros have completely vanished from Fodlan, nobody cared if they have a crest or not anymore. The Crest analyzer became an obsolete tool of the past.

As Kouki watched the redheaded boy befriend the little mouse when the play was close to the end, He gripped the locket of his necklace that keeps the pearl of knowledge, wondering if Seijuurou would be happy with this world.

-

Furihata Kouki found himself back in Enbarr by the time he was fifty-five, to attend an opening ceremony of the magic school that his younger niece, Furihata Kagura, built. He was hesitant at first but realized that he had been avoiding the city for decades. He had to put the past behind him.

However, as the carriage that brought him entered the streets of Enbarr, Kouki couldn’t help but stare at the castle far in the north, gaze never faltered from the small window on top of the castle. It might be decades since the last time he was there, but it felt like yesterday to him, back to the time when Seijuuro was alive.

His finger traced the pearl in the locket of his necklace. A pearl was given by Mibuchi Reo. It was supposed to be a pearl of knowledge. Kouki had tried to crack its mystery, he retrieved any information related to it and went as far as staring at the pearl all night yet there were no answers.

His contemplation was interrupted by his carriage stopping in front of an old building. Kouki blinked his eyes and exited the carriage only to be met with the sound of a happy squeal, and a warm bear hug from an orange-haired woman much younger than him. Kouki chuckled as he hugged his niece back, pouring his feelings of longing and love in that one hug. 

“Uncle! I thought you wouldn’t come!” Kagura exclaimed as she released Kouki from her arms. A bright smile spread on her face that Kouki thought that it might split her face in half. “I missed you so much! Weren’t you far in Galatea when I wrote to you? It’s such a long journey! It must be so tiring for you!” 

“Are you implying that I’m too old for a week-long journey?” Kouki said as he tried to look offended, but judging from Kagura’s chuckles, he was sure that he’s still as bad at pretending as ever. Kouki then laughed. “Of course. It’s your long-life dream, after all. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Kagura blushes, highlighting her freckles more. While Hanabi grew up as a confident, straightforward woman like Queen Riko, Kagura is more on the bashful side but made it up with her strong passion for knowledge and her determination to pursue it. In a way, she reminded him of Kuroko Tetsuya. 

“... right? Uncle?” 

His thoughts were interrupted with Kagura’s voice of concern.

“My apologies,” Kouki spoke. “I’m a little bit carried away by the past.” 

“It’s alright, I think old people tend to do that. Chi-sensei did that often too. This school won’t even be here today if I don’t snap him out of it every now and then,” Kagura said, a burst of laughter followed. “Speaking of, you should meet him. He wouldn’t admit it, but he would be thrilled to meet you. After all, he had talked about how ‘you have to grace this school with the presence of Father of Fodlan, Kagura’,” she continued, mimicking an old man’s voice in the last part of the sentences.

Kouki let out a laugh. “Now, that is a title I wouldn’t be getting used to,” he said. “Please don’t call me that too, Kacchan. I don’t even have a kid of my own.”

“But you have become a father figure for sooo many kids,” she said. She turned his eyes to the ground, looking rather bashful as she continued. “And it’s really inspiring, uncle. Truth to be told, I wanted to be like you too. That’s why I asked for Chi-sensei’s help to build this school. I want to teach children and give them a place where they can feel safe like you did.”

Kouki gasped hearing Kagura’s confession. He paused for a little as he remembered the day he first heard of that wish through that small window on Enbarr Castle. The window held the small room where he was inspired by Akashi Seijuro about his dream, which the dream was later achieved by Kagura.

“Now, now, Kacchan, you’re gonna make this old man blush,” Kouki said, blinking away the tears that threaten to spill.

“Honestly, he would say that too if he were here,” Kagura said. “Now, where to find that old man…”

“Furihata.”

They turned their head to the voice calling his name. An old man with white hair and emotionless grey eyes stood in front of them. Kouki squinted his eyes a little to see the man clearly. He might be old, and he had met too many people to remember who he is, but Kouki knew a familiar face when he saw one. Maybe because the old man looked so much like Tetsuya, or maybe Kouki really does know him sometime in his past. 

“Chi-sensei!”

Kagura greeted him cheerfully. “What a perfect timing. Uncle, please allow me to introduce you to my sensei. He’s the one who encouraged me to build the school. Sensei, this is-”

“I know who he is,” The old man spoke, cutting Kagura’s introduction short. “Furihata, would you mind checking the preparation for the ceremony once again? Those young lads are making a mess of the main hall.”

“I already asked Professor Tooru to help. I’m sure he can…”

“ _Furihata Kagura_ , I told you over and over, being a headmaster means that you have to be responsible for supervising your younger teachers also,” he reminded her, his voice even sterner.

The orange-haired girl sighed. “You just want to get rid of me, don’t you?” she mumbled before turning to Kouki. “Uncle, please make yourself at home. I’ll see you later?”

Kouki mutters “Of course”, and kisses Kagura’s cheek before she leaves. When the orange-haired girl left, he glanced back at the old man in front of him. His expressions were even more jaded. Even though Kouki was used to socializing after years of fine-tuning his social skills, he still can feel his apprehension of talking to this person.

“Pleased to meet you, sensei,” he said. “Thank you for helping Kagura-”

“I kind of wish that _you_ will be the Furihata that Kagura can’t shut up about,” he interrupted, after what feels like a long time. “You look as timid as ever, Furihata Kouki.”

Kouki would ask if he knew the man, if they have met each other before. But he thought of Tetsuya, and as he stared at a pair of grey eyes, something clicked in his mind.

“Chi-sensei,” he spoke. “Mayuzumi Chihiro… Senpai, is that you?” 

The old man scoffed. “I will not go by the name Mayuzumi again. Nothing good ever comes from that name. Call me something else .” 

Kouki did not know how to respond. He’s practically gawking at the old man, as if he was seeing a ghost. Seeing an old friend is especially rare now, with the exception of the nobles such as Duke Midorima or Count Kasamatsu, who’s still ruling in their respective territory. 

“You’re alive,” Kouki whispered. “I mean, I’m grateful that you are. And… I…am grateful that you helped us win the war. We wouldn’t-” 

Kouki’s words were interrupted with a long, suffering sigh.

“See, this is why I don’t want to see any of you folks from the Academy,” he muttered. “You will all talk about the war, and then you will ask me questions that I don’t want to answer.”

“I will not do as such, Ma… Chi-sensei,” Kouki spoke. “And pardon me for bringing it up. I thought I never had the chance to thank you. And I... I’m just… glad to see you, is all. I think I am allowed to be thankful for the presence of old friends in our age?”

“Whatever,” he said. “Walk with me, Furihata Kouki. I’ll show you around on behalf of the younger, more annoying Furihata.”

Kouki mutters a thank you, then they walk side to side through the halls of the building. It was as old as most buildings in Enbarr, but there were personal touches here and there that reminded Kouki of House Gloucester. When he arrived at the backyard, he realized that this must be an old manor of a high noble.

“This was Mayuzumi Manor, wasn’t it?” Kouki spoke. 

“You’re as sharp as people say,” Chihiro replied. “It took me a while to repurpose this old building that I despise so much, but I think turning it into a boarding school is not a bad decision. That way, I can still carry the Emperor’s will to keep a safe place for the children. I could only do so much.”

Kouki gasped at Chihiro’s words. He turned his head to him, eyes wide while Chihiro gazed to the view in front of him, a field of sunflowers that seemed to grow nicely in the city of Enbarr. There hasn’t been anyone who dared to talk about the Emperor as if they know them personally, not after Tetsuya left.

“Chi-sensei. You…”

“I know. The history books may have written me off as the Defector of the Adrestrian Empire, but I never once questioned my emperor’s goal in building a better world,” he spoke. “He likes to repeat himself again and again when stating his goals. Even though I never liked how he ran the Empire, I always supported his cause.” 

Kouki still couldn’t believe the words coming out of Chihiro’s mouth. Another question entered his mind. “If you understood Akashi’s intention, why did you defect? After all, you didn’t seem to be the ty-”

Chihiro sighed. “I hate this conversation,” he muttered. 

“S… Sorry,” Kouki spoke. He thought that Chihiro would be more willing to talk or give any hints at all. It’s been a while since he had someone to talk to about the Adestrian Empire. There were still so many that he didn’t know about the war, about Akashi. There was just never any reliable source, not after Nebuya Eikichi was deceased. Even then, Kouki never had any chance to talk with him at all. 

“Kuroko,” Chihiro spoke, all of a sudden. His voice was small enough to be missed.

“What?” Kouki didn’t expect that name to come out of Chihiro’s mouth.

“That bastard from House Ordelia that Akashi holds high regards about. Your predecessor. I won’t say his name twice under the same sun. But that day, he managed to beat me at Fort Merceus. But instead of killing me, he gave me mercy. Additionally, I had a feeling that the Adrestian Empire was already losing at this point and Akashi would do anything to stop the Resistance Army from advancing, so I gave out the information about the Javelins of Light and the secret shortcut to Enbarr. While I had nothing personal against Akashi, what Akashi would do with Fort Merceus was simply the final straw for me.”

Kouki couldn’t bring himself to be mad at Chihiro, as he too despised Akashi for committing such an atrocity at Fort Merceus.

“It’s so annoying that he treated everyone else like disposable chess pieces, and yet he is still really overprotective of you,” Chihiro continued with a clear annoyance in his voice. 

“Y… You knew?”

“It’s not hard to guess. I was the one who questioned the Knights that we captured in Myrddin after all, and I didn’t question you,” Chihiro scoffed. “So I assumed he must have kept you somewhere safe and told you about his proposal as well. After all, he wouldn’t dare hurt the ‘Furihata Kouki’ that he can never shut up about, back in the day”, Chihiro continued in a mocking tone.

Kouki’s heart jumped, flabbergasted by what he just heard, “He… talked about me?”

“I wanted to quit Black Eagle House, because he was like ‘Kouki this’ and ‘Kuroko that’ all the time. It’s just so unbearable,” Chihiro gritted his teeth. “He thinks he is mighty and all, but in reality he is just a stupid lovesick teenager.”

For the first time since they started the conversation, Kouki let out a little smile. Time has long passed since their Academy days, but thinking about Seijuurou in those days is always comforting, somehow.

“When I heard you start to lead missions to expose the experimental sites and save the children, I knew that he managed to pass on his mission to you,” Chihiro continued. 

“I have to say, I’m moved that you’re willing to make his dreams come true, so I might as well do my share too. I owe him at least that. I’ve been trying to rebuild this manor and start a school, but I have so many people oppose me so the task was much more challenging than it needs to be. It wasn’t until your young niece showed up that meeting this goal became much easier. I guess it does take a Furihata or two to build a safe place for children”, Chihiro grinned. 

Kouki’'s face turned red at the compliment, as well as the thought of Seijuurou saying such things about him. “E- Either way, T-thank you,” Kouki said sheepishly, trying his best to hide his flustered expression. “For helping Kagura. She always dreamed of building a school, ever since she was a kid. She keeps writing about you in her letters, and how she wouldn’t be able to make her dream come true without your help.” 

The man merely grunted and nodded acknowledgingly. 

“Anyway, Chi-san, would you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Again with the questions,” he grumbled.

“I promise this will be the last one,” Kouki spoke. It’s strange, how he felt like a teenager again in front of this particular old man, when their age is not that much different. “Before Reo-nee headed off to the final battle, she gave me this pearl.” Kouki pulled out a necklace that was covered by his scarf, showing the locket to Chihiro. “It’s been decades since she gave me this. She told me ‘it’s called the pearl of knowledge’ but it hasn’t done anything. So I have spent those decades looking for information about it. Starting from the Garreg Mach library to the Shadow library in the Abyss. I went so far to question travelling merchants from Almyra and Brigid. But nobody knows how to use it. I thought maybe since you’re close to Reo-nee, she would...”

“Pearl of knowledge! Reo that damn _Gremory_!” Chihiro snatched the locket from Kouki, but he cupped his hand around it like it was fragile. 

Kouki startled with Chihiro’s reaction. His first instinct was to take the locket back and keep the pearl close to his heart like he always does. But Chihiro’s fascination with that pearl and his gentleness in carrying it stopped Kouki from doing so.

“You know about it, Chi-san?” 

“I have been looking for it ever since the war is over,” Chihiro answered. “When the Central Church was destroying relics, I was looking for this, hoping that this wouldn’t fall to the hands of the Church. This is a harmless relic, but the Church might consider it dangerous.”

Kouki was hesitant, but he realized that if he doesn’t ask now, he might never know, so he braced himself and asked, “How so?”

“This relic could capture a part of the human soul,” Chihiro explained, too fascinated to be annoyed with yet another question. “It needs a certain level of dark magic to just activate it, and even more power to keep memories or knowledge inside it. That’s why it’s called the ‘Pearl of Knowledge’. However, when at its true strength, it is capable of freezing one’s soul in time and sending them _way forward_ in the future while carrying the memories they have that time their soul is entrapped. Tell me, have you ever heard of reincarnation?”

Kouki remained silent. He could hear Chihiro’s resigned disappointment as he continued, “Basically, if one’s spirit chooses to move on as the body rests, your spirit will not return to the Goddess. Instead, the spirit will enter a dream-like universe and reincarnate as themselves as if they were to be born in another life.”

Kouki gasped, “So you mean…”

“I don’t know what she was thinking when giving this to you,” he murmured to himself as he rolled it around carefully, seeing it shimmer under the daylight. “Perhaps in desperation, she managed to activate it. I’m sure she had been able to put essence of Akashi’s soul in it. I can sense powerful magic inside this thing, after all. It wasn’t as empty the last time I saw it.”

Realizing the implication in Chihiro’s voice, Kouki could feel his heart drop. He had been carrying Seijuurou’s soul this entire time. The small hope that he had long forgotten, now crashed into his mind like a tsunami. 

_“I love you, Kouki,”_ he could hear Seijuurou’s voice, loud and clear as if he was there. _“... even in another life. Even in another… world.”_

“Chi-san, I…”

Chihiro frowned in disapproval, “I know that look.” 

“But Chi-san, you haven’t even…”

“You want me to teach you how to activate it,” he said, voice rising a note high enough that it echoed the halls. “You want to see what Reo… or Akashi left in there. Their memory? Their soul? No. Your frail body won’t be able to handle it. Not to mention that your level of dark magic is average at best You could die before you can crack anything, leaving me with younger Furihata flooding these halls with her tears.”

Kouki’s hope turned into desperation. “This pearl offers me a little moment with Seijuurou,” he said, voice filled with plea. “All my life, I was ready to trade anything, if only to see him again, even just for a minute. Even in my dream. Even if it was nothing but a memory. Chi-san, please… _please_ … I’ve lived for decades for this. _Please_.”

Chihiro stared at Kouki, the wrinkles around his steely grey eyes making him even more look intimidating. But then, he sighed. “Fine, I’ll tell you,” he said. “But as I said, there is no guarantee. You could risk your life for an ancient memory not worth remembering.”

“But it might have the answers I want,” Kouki whispered. “Reo-nee said that this has the answer I want to know. She never lied.”

“Of course, she never lies. She manipulates,” Chihiro murmured. “That younger Furihata would be furious if she knew I did this. But whatever, you listen closely now…”

-

The opening ceremony of the magic school was fun. Kagura made sure that it was a party that can be enjoyed by all the attendees; the new students, the professors, and the older knights as well. 

The highlight of the party was when Kagura alone gave a speech about her teenage years, how she helped her dear uncle Furihata Kouki, who was also known as Father of Fodlan, build an orphanage far in Rowe territory. She continued on how she grew up with those children and saw firsthand how their lives changed when Kouki took them in and taught them to be strong, to defend themselves, and to protect each other.

“I think that summer changed me,” she said, tearing up a little, still managing to keep her voice loud and clear. “That summer had inspired me so much that I had to manifest this passion into this school. It might not be much compared to what my uncle did. But I wanted a place where you, the future of Fodlan, could feel safe and strong, and inspire each other to grow. This school won’t even be here without his resolve. So uncle, if you may, please enlighten us with your words.”

All eyes were on him now, and Furihata Kouki, though having lived for fifty-five years, had never grown accustomed to speaking in public. But he does have something to say. Words of wisdom were passed on to him, and he hoped they could be passed on to the future generations of Fodlan. 

“Whoa, I didn’t see that coming. But thank you, Kagura,” Kouki chuckled a little. “She didn’t ask me to write anything so I guess I’ll just say this. In my youth, I have seen how children are treated horribly. I have seen how frail children grow ruthless as they gain power. Passing on the darkness they have experienced in their childhood to the next generation. And I have come to understand that we should break that vicious cycle,” he said, voice even more serious as he gripped the pearl in his pocket. 

“However, I know that it’s not an easy dream. It takes all of us to achieve it. So if you are talented in Reason magic, use your power in the means to keep evil at bay. If you’re interested in Faith magic, use your talent in the means to guide others. But most importantly, keep each other safe and protect those who are weaker than you. I hope in your time here, you will carry on this dream as well, as I carried this from those who have passed before me.”

The hall was quiet for a moment before the sound of applause echoed in the wall. The children’s eyes looked determined, and Kouki hoped that they would remember to keep the fire the entire life. 

As the youngsters started dancing and chatting, Kouki quietly exited the main hall. He walked towards his room, his hand never let go of the locket that kept a tiny bit of Seijuurou’s soul.

“Uncle?” 

His musings were interrupted by a firm voice, a familiar one that Kouki had never heard since so long. He turned his head, only to see his oldest niece, Hanabi. She smiled from ear to ear as she walked towards him, giving him a hug. 

“I’m so glad to see you!” she giggled. “I was so surprised to see you at the ceremony. Kagura did not say anything about you coming!” 

“That may be because she did not expect me as well,” Kouki replied. “If anything, I’m surprised you’re here! Count Kasamatsu said that you’re always busy with something.”

“I try to make the time. Otherwise, Kagura would give me an earful at the next family gathering,” Hanabi said as she circled her arm around Kouki. “Why are you leaving so soon? I’m sure there are a lot of people in there who would love to talk to you.”

“Ah, I’m an old man, Hana. I don’t have the stamina to socialize as much as you youngsters do,” he said. “You, on the other hand...”

“I will have more parties later, but talking to you has become quite a rare chance,” Hanabi replied. “Please, allow me to walk you to your room?”

“That would be an honour,” Kouki smiled. Hanabi rested his head on his shoulder as they walked alongside each other. “To walk with the infamous Margrave Furihata Hanabi, who managed to make Ordelia territory thrive in her leadership.”

“Oh, I’m just doing what you told me before you go. Never forget to listen to what the people have to say, shelter and educate the children to be strong. And…” she paused for a moment, clearing her throat. “I also take care of the graves in the backyard. Respect to the elders, even those who have passed.”

Kouki paused, his mind flew to the grave that he had come to miss. A grave that he had never visited again, but was always in his mind.

“There is one thing that I’ve been meaning to ask,” Hanabi started. “Back when you were still in House Ordelia, you always took care of a nameless grave, next to Lady Kuroko Kocho’s grave. When you’re leaving for the mission from the church, Kawahara-san always does that in your stead. He insisted, up until his retirement a few weeks ago.”

Kouki raised his eyebrows. “Kawa is retiring?”

“He is,” Hanabi said. “And on his last day at the Manor, he decided to pay respects to that nameless grave, specifically asking me to have a servant take care of that regularly. I asked him why that grave means so much to you, and to him as well. Cause even Mom and Dad didn’t seem to have the answer. Kawahara-san just said that it is your story to tell.”

Kouki stared at the halls in front of him, which strongly reminds him of the halls in Enbarr Castle. He thought about Seijuurou, about the secret that he had Kawahara and Fukuda swore not to tell anyone. Kouki’s nightmare for the past decades was to have Seijuurou’s remains dug out from where it rests in peace, burnt and blown away as the council ordered back after the war ended. 

He never considered telling anyone about it in fear of that. But he thought, this world that he lived in now, it’s so much different. It’s much kinder. Kind enough to forgive Seijuurou, at least. 

“You don’t have to tell me if you can’t, uncle,” Hanabi said. “I do not mean to intrude your privacy. I’m just curious, is all.”

“And that’s a healthy curiosity, my dear. Sadly, our story ended before it could even begin,” Kouki spoke. “That grave, Hana, is the last resting place of Seijuurou, the love of my life,” 

“Seijuurou,” Hanabi recited the name.

Kouki smiled. “He was a great man,” he said. “In this life, we were forced to live apart. That grave was a selfish wish of mine, that if we couldn’t spend our life with each other, at least we could rest in peace next to each other.”

“I understand,” Hanabi answered, her voice was just a tiny bit louder than a whisper. 

“I know you want to hear more,” Kouki chuckled, breaking the serious tone. “How about you ask Kawa about it the next time you visit him? I’m pretty sure he would be more than happy to tell you, now that I allow him to.”

“Or _you_ can tell me,” Hanabi said, she turned her head to smile at him. “Kawahara-san would really love to see you again. How about that? Going back to Ordelia?”

“It sounds lovely,” Kouki said. Their steps were halted as they arrived at a door that leads to Kouki’s quarter. “But now, I think it’s time for me to rest.”

“I see,” she replied. Hanabi tightened her grip on Kouki’s hand before letting it go and turned her back from him.

“Uncle,” she called out to him as Kouki reached for the door. She paused for a while. Kouki couldn’t be sure, for it was dark and Hanabi stood in front of the only light in the halls. “Thank you... for everything,” she said, her voice breaks a little. “Please rest well, okay?”

-

Kouki hadn’t felt so much joy as much as he did this fateful night. 

He smiled as he rested his feet on his bed, both palms cupping the pearl, that was now out of its locket. He focused his energy to unleash the strongest dark magic that he could, engulfed it with as much energy as he could muster. Reason magic was not his forte, but Kouki was so excited with what’s to come that he put all of his strength into it. 

He could feel his energy, his body, his entire being was drained, sucked into the small pearl that was shimmering in his palm. Kouki laid his back on the bed, closing his eyes, never losing focus on his magic. 

He’s thirsty. He needs to drink. But he couldn’t let his magic go, afraid of losing his chance to see his beloved once more. 

_“Maintain it as much as you could,”_ he could hear Chihiro-san’s voice instructing him. “ _Your magic ability is weak, so it would take hours until you can even activate it. At that point, you could have died knowing nothing.”_

His body felt stiff, he could feel his breath slowing down. He did not know how much longer he would wait in such darkness, body unable to move and only focusing his strength on holding his palm out.

Kouki did not know how long time had passed. It might be hours, it might be days. Even though it was an exhausting and painful experience, He kept on focusing on the darkness that embraced him. He kept pulling through until there was a crack of light in front of him.

A light that brings him to Akashi Seijuurou.

-

Kouki saw the young Akashi Seijuurou surrounded by the banners of the Adrestian Empire, which was enough to indicate this location is in fact the Enbarr castle. Seijuuro’s brows furrowed deeply as he glued his eyes to the pawns over the map of Enbarr on the table in front of him.

“This shouldn’t be the end for you,” Kouki could hear Mibuchi Reo’s voice, her voice felt so real. “You still have a chance to survive, Your Highness. I can make you temporarily invisible and buy you time to escape. You could hide, start over, and...”

“I will not run, Reo. Even if I do, eventually all of Fodlan will no longer be satisfied until they have my head. I will defend Enbarr to the very end.”

“Your Highness…”

Seijuurou stared at him, looking resigned. “Reo, do you think it is possible for me to live another life in a different time?”

Reo closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as Seijuurou focused his magic on her eyes. When he opened his eyes, there’s a small tug on the corner of her lips that made Akashi smile. “I can’t see it too clearly, but yes. In that life, people will still call you the emperor,” Reo said. “But not as a way to address you. A rather strange world.”

“What about Furihata-kun?” Akashi asked. “Would he be there too?”

“His presence is weak, and I couldn’t be sure. But he would be there, I think. Knowing him, he will probably remain the same as ever.”

There was something in Akashi’s eyes that he didn’t see in a long time. Someone who had been really excited about seeing the light at the end of the tunnel after being in the dark for so long. “Then would it be possible for me to remember him if I were to see him again in that life? Would it be possible for me to love him, hold him and cherish him in that life as well and redeem myself of my irreversible choices in this life that prevented our fates from intertwining?” 

Reo noticed Akashi’s pleads behind his questions, she couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“You’re talking about the pearl of knowledge,” she said. “The rumour of its full power is yet to be proven, and just activating it might just take its toll on me. Last time I tried, I could only crack it’s surface, after all.”

“Then I’ll lend my power as well,” Seijuurou said. “Do you think that will work?”

“It could drain your energy, Sei-chan,” Reo-nee whispered. “But we can try.”

“That is more than I could hope for,” Akashi spoke. 

Seijuurou must have been staring at Reo, but in this memory, it was as if he was staring right at Kouki. He let out a sincere smile, the bright, beautiful smile that Kouki saw time and time again during their Academy days. A smile that felt like his and his only.

“Then, I shall see you in that beautiful life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading this story! We have one chapter left, which I promise, will have lighter tone! (It's angst with happy ending, I promise xD)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone can enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this! I'm not very confident as I know that not many people play this game and familiar to this universe, but if you do have a comment / question of this universe and the story, please do let me know! :D


End file.
